The Spectrum Revolution
by Jesscheaux
Summary: *COMPLETE* It's just another day in the DBZ universe, until two strange aliens fall out of the sky!  Who are they, and what kind of danger will they bring? Includes most of the Z characters w/Piccolo as the main one. Contains supplemental story at the end
1. Explosion!

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 1   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent and nor do I own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters,   
only the ones I created for my story.   
  
  
  
This story takes place one year after the cell games. Goku did not die in it and Goten is not born yet. We'll assume that all the characters know about fusion though.   
Vegeta and Bulma are now married and settled down.   
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
"Tell me, did you sail across the sun, did you make it to the milky way!" sang the radio   
into the clear night air. In the background the clickety click of fingers typing on a   
computer keyboard could be heard. Bulma looked up, "Vegeta? What are you listening to?"   
  
"Oh nothing," he replied as he got up to switch off the radio.   
  
"Oh really now? So, you think you can just sit back, relax, and drink your diet pepsi while I work and slave to keep up with my deadlines!" she growled "I have to agree with Chi-chi when she calls you   
and Goku 'karate bums'!"   
  
Vegeta snorted "It's not like I would be of any help to you   
woman, all I know is what REAL power is and that's good enough for me!"   
  
"Ha! Well just keep it down and let me work! Why don't you go check on   
little Trunks for me?" Bulma suggested and then went back to typing on   
her computer as if she had never stopped.   
  
Vegeta walked into the nursery, where his one year old son, was still   
awake in his crib. Young Trunks was propped up and staring out the   
window and up into the starry sky. "Nice night isn't it?" the Saiyan   
prince asked his son who babbled some nonsense in return. Vegeta   
too then looked out the window and sighed. He wished that he had   
some kind of challenge to keep him on edge. He still trained all day   
but somehow it wasn't enough. It was about a year after the cell   
games, He and Bulma were happily married, but something was   
still missing. As he kept star-gazing a strange feeling came over Vegeta.   
(What's this?) he thought to himself. ( I sense that something soon   
will occur to take the boredom out of this life, a new power, far greater   
than was ever seen before!) and he shuddered. ( I must tell Kakarott,   
he too may have sensed it.) Or perhaps it was just wishful thinking in   
hopes of a new adventure, something to be conquered.   
(Only time will tell) Vegeta thought and patted his on on the   
head and left the room.   
  
  
**************************************************   
  
"Hey Chi-chi! Do we have any sesame chicken?" Goku asked his wife.   
"I'm famished!"   
  
"Well what else is new, Goku? I swear, with that appetite you should be   
as big as this house!"   
  
"Hahaha! I guess you're right, but seriously, I'm starving!"   
  
"Allright Goku, calm down, dinner's almost ready, by the way,   
where is Gohan? He BETTER be studying!"   
  
"Ummmmmmm I think he went swimming and fishing, down in the valley"   
  
"Well, get him back here right now! Use your teleport thingy!"   
  
"You mean my instant transmission?"   
  
"Yes! whatever! Just bring him back now! He's got lots of studying   
to do if he's ever going to become a great scholar!"   
  
Goku sighed "Allright, I'll get him back so he can hit the books" he said   
and as he was about to leave, he turned around and said, "Oh by the way,   
I invited Krillin and 18 over for dinner, so I hope we have enough food!"   
  
"Goku!" Chi-chi yelled after him, but it was too late, being that he teleported   
at that exact second. "That man! Oh well I guess we have to order takeout again!"   
  
*******************************************************   
  
Meanwhile on a distant planet:   
  
"We're going to give you one last chance to surrender Newton!" yelled one   
of two Saiyans.   
  
"Come come now boys! I don't want any violence, why don't   
we just make a little 'deal' and the planet will be yours!" King Newton   
of Planet Spectrum said.   
  
"How much do you want?" the black-haired Saiyan sighed.   
  
"Oh, a paltry sum really, 1,000,000 yen will do!"   
  
"It's a deal but you'll get no more favors from us!" the other Saiyan   
cried.   
  
"Oh you've already done me more favors than I could ever ask for,   
soon I will be rid of nearly every member of my race, and I shall be the   
strongest Spectronian in the universe! The chance of a lifetime   
I tell you. Now listen here I want you take make sure you   
demolish this planet fully! My brother, his friend Pulsar and I are going   
to be the only ones to leave alive!"   
  
"Yes, whatever you wish, now hurry make your, departure you   
have 20 minutes!"   
  
"Thank you" Newton said smoothly as the Saiyans handed him   
a briefcase with the money in it. He saluted them and left the room.   
  
The Spectronian race, a marvelous one indeed. The people of   
this little known planet were some of the strongest in the universe.   
Extraordinary beings, spectronians color shift constantly with   
their moods and power levels in all ranges of the entire 'spectrum'.   
Members of this race also have extra-sensory-perception (ESP)   
and assorted psychic abilities, along with extreme swiftness and   
abnormally high intelligence. Two members of this race were   
an especial threat to Newton and his evil plan: Jesscheaux (pronounced   
Jeh-Shay) and Reyanne (Ray-ann), sisters. They were the most   
powerful fighters on Spectrum at this time and Newton wanted to make sure   
he got rid of them. Being females, they were superior as they were   
faster, and stronger in their mental and physical capabilities.   
  
********************************************   
  
"We've got to get out of here!" screamed Reyanne "This planet is going to blow!"   
  
"There's only one pod left!" cried Jesscheaux. The two sisters looked at each   
other, they knew what they had to do, sacrifice their lives to save their families.   
  
"Goodbye Collin, I love you!" screamed Jesscheaux and she sent her brother and her   
mother and father off in the small escape pod.   
  
"No! You have to come with us!" Collin cried.   
  
"It's for the best, we'll see you in heaven!" she yelled back as the pod took off into   
outer space. The girls wiped the tears from their eyes and tried to think of another   
way to escape. Jesscheaux rummaged through the closets of their house, which   
was shaking because of the destruction about to commence. All of a sudden   
she screamed triumphantly and held up 2 silver space helmets.   
  
"I found them! Hurry Reyanne put yours on! The only thing that can   
save us now is our super-speed." Just as it began tearing   
apart from the inside, Jesscheaux and Reyanne cleared the planet.   
  
"Goodbye Spectrum!" cried Reyanne as the planet exploded into   
millions of pieces of rock and debris. "I wonder if we'll ever find our   
family again." she pondered.   
  
Behind them the aftershock of blast threw them hurtling through   
empty space. After what seemed like an eternity, their momentum   
slowed down as a new planet came into view.   
  
"Must have air!" gasped Reyanne. The supply in their space helmets   
was almost depleted. "Looks like this is our new home" sighed Jesscheaux   
as she studied the blue planet with green land. The sisters dove into   
the atmosphere and tore off their helmets breathing in the life-giving   
air.   
"I think I know where we are," Jesscheaux cried. "This is planet   
Earth! I've read alot about it and it shouldn't be too hard to blend   
in with the humans." They floated down into a mountainous region   
of earth and collapsed on the ground in front of a round yellow house.   
A woman with black hair and a purple and orange dress, came running   
out to help them.   
______________________________________________________________________   
  
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions.


	2. What are they......

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 2   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent DB/Z/GT, nor do I own it or any of the characters, only   
the ones I created for ths story.   
____________________________________________________________________   
  
"Oh my Gosh! are ya'll ok?" gasped Chi-chi as she ran out to help   
the girls who had just collapsed on her front lawn.   
  
"There, that's better, now drink this" she said as she helped   
the spectronians and gave them some water.   
  
"My name is Chi-chi, who are you?"   
  
"My name is Jesscheaux and this is my sister Reyanne."   
  
"Well, Jesscheaux and Reyanne,you sure scared me!   
why don't you come inside and rest. Ya'll must be tired and   
hungry. It's almost time for dinner and my husband and   
son will be back any minute."   
  
All of a sudden Goku and Gohan appeared in the house.   
  
"Speak of the devil!" said Chi-chi   
  
"Huh?" a perplexed Goku wondered. "Well, it looks like   
we have company" he said as he noticed the two girls. "Hi! I'm Goku!"   
  
The sisters exchanged glances, "You're Goku?" Jesscheaux said in   
amazement. "Can I shake your hand?"   
  
"Well, I guess............"   
  
"Wow! it is such an honor to meet you! I'm your biggest fan!" Jesscheaux   
cried as she ardently shook Goku's hand. "Just think, Reyanne, we landed   
in Goku's yard out of all the yard's in the universe!"   
  
"I know, I can't believe it! We're so lucky!" Reyanne cried.   
  
"So you guys have heard of me?" Goku asked naively.   
  
"Heard of you? You're only the greatest warrior in the universe!" exclaimed Jesscheaux.   
  
"Ok ok! that's enought praise! How about you guys? "   
After formal introductions Jesscheaux felt if was safe to tell Goku about their heritage.   
  
Goku stared with his mouth wide open as they demonstrated their color shifting.   
Jesscheaux turned green with purple hair and Reyanne showed off her orange   
and yellow.   
  
"Amazing!"exclaimed Goku "Spectrum! who would've thought! You guys will   
have to meet the rest of the Z fighters. Hey! maybe you could join us! We can   
always use a few more warriors for saving the earth!"   
  
"Sounds great! but I've got to warn you Goku," said Jesscheaux "Newton won't   
stop until the universe is his! And if he finds out we're still alive he'll destroy earth   
too!"   
  
"De ja 'vu!"yelled Goku thinking of all the other evil beings that had threated   
the earth. He was about to keep talking when:   
  
"Knock knock!" yelled a short bald man with no nose at the door of Goku's house.   
  
"Krillin!" Goku cried as he opened the door.   
  
"Hey man, can I come in?"   
  
"Yeah! I want you do meet my new friends!"   
  
Krillin walked into the house, "Hi! I'm Krill..........." his words stuck in his   
throat as he stared at the two girls.   
  
"They're awful pretty don't ya think?" Goku whispered to his best friend.   
  
Krillin nodded his head.   
  
"Hey where's 18?" asked Chi-chi.   
  
"Who?" asked Krillin as he continued to stare at the spectronians. "Oh! 18,   
yeah, uh, she couldn't make it today."   
  
"Too bad dude! She would've loved these two!" exclaimed Goku.   
  
"Yeah me too," agreed Krillin, "I mean, nice to meet you."   
  
Reyanne thought Krillin was really cute and she warmed up to him instantly.   
In no time, they were talking like old friends.   
  
"I see they're getting along great." said Goku   
  
"Yeah, Krillin's nice" Jesscheaux agreed. "So how many more Z fighters   
are there?"   
  
Goku told her about Vegeta, Trunks, Yamcha, etc.   
"You know what? You can turn green just like Piccolo! Except he's   
green all the time, you've got to meet him! He's a Namek from   
planet Namek!" Goku said goofily.   
  
"Namek, huh? Wasn't that planet destroyed?"   
  
"Yeah, rotten little Frieza! He's gone now though, I deafeated him   
and Trunks finished him off!"   
  
"Which one? Didn't you say there are two?"   
  
"Yeah, future trunks killed him, our current Trunks is only 1 year old."   
Goku told her more about the events that occured and they talked   
about fighting techniques too.   
  
"Do you think you could teach me the Kamehameha?" Jesscheaux asked.   
  
"Sure! why don't we start now?" Goku said and he and Jesscheaux went   
outside with Gohan, who was being shy and not talking much, and he started   
teaching her the basics of the Kamehameha.   
  
"Hey! what's that?!" cried Gohan all of a sudden.   
  
"Huh?!" Goku and Jesscheaux looked skyward to see a flying object coming   
closer.   
  
"That's Piccolo!" said Gohan. "Hi! down here!" he waved at Piccolo.   
Piccolo landed in front of him and smiled at Gohan. He put his hand on   
Gohan's head: "Hi Gohan." he said   
  
Jesscheaux's hands, still in Kamehamha position, froze. "That's Pic-Piccolo?"   
she choked out. She could feel her whole body turning a bright pink color   
as she struggled to return to normal color.   
  
"Uh-huh!" Goku answered her "See? I told you he was green!"   
  
"Wow, he's really...................something."   
  
"Come on!" Goku said as he grabbed her hand "Let's go talk to him! Hey Piccolo!   
Meet my new friend Jesscheaux, she's awesome!"   
  
"Hi" Jesscheaux said shyly then she turned bold all of a sudden and walked   
right up to Piccolo: "So, you're the Namek?" she asked.   
  
Piccolo frowned for a second and then smiled. "Yeah, what's it to you?" he answered.   
  
"Well, I've heard that Nameks are incredibly strong and I'd like to see for myself.   
I challenge you to a fight, right here, right now!" Jesscheaux yelled.   
  
Piccolo stared at her for a moment and smiled again. "Bring it on!" he cried   
as he tore off his cape and turban.   
  
"You think you're so cool with being green?" Jesscheaux asked, "Well watch this!"   
She started powering up and turned all different colors and then stopped at   
green skin and purple hair. "How do you like that Piccolo? You're not the only   
green one now! Let's get this party started!"   
  
Piccolo's face was a puzzle, he didn't know what to think about this girl. Then it hit   
him: "They do exist! You're a Spectronian aren't you?"   
  
A shocked expression crossed Jesscheaux's face "How did you know..............   
well never mind I'll find out later. Let's get down to business!" Her hands came   
together and she pulled them back and began the chant "Ka-------------Me---------------   
Ha-------------------Me------------------------Ha-----------------!" She then fired the blast   
at Piccolo!   
  
"What? She can do that?!" Piccolo exclaimed   
  
"Yeah!" yelled Goku from the side. "I just taught her, she's a really fast learner.   
  
Watch out Piccolo!" he yelled again the blue blast came ever closer to his Namekian friend.   
Piccolo quickly dodged it and looked for his opponent. Jesscheaux clenched her fists and flew   
at Piccolo. So began their fight.   
  
"Masenko--------ah!" screamed Piccolo as he threw the powerful blast at her.   
  
"You think that'll hurt me?" she asked as she deflected it into the atmosphere." well think   
again pal!"   
  
"Ok, well try this on for size" he said as he brought two fingers to his forehead thrust them   
outward "Special Beam Cannon!" Jesscheaux received the blow but recovered quickly.   
  
She quickly built up her laser vision and shot it at Piccolo but missed. "Maybe close   
range fighting would be better"Jesscheaux said to herself and flew at Piccolo.   
They crashed together and joined hands each trying to overpower the other and knock   
them out. Piccolo broke free after a minute and kicked Jesscheaux way up into the air.   
He zapped up above her and smacked her back down. She stopped inches before   
the ground and flew back up firing a myriad of small ki blasts at Piccolo.   
  
With all the noise coming from outside Krillin and Reyanne ran out to see   
what was going on. "Oh! Jesscheaux's up to her tricks again." said Reyanne.   
  
Krillin's jaw dropped when he saw what was happening "She's battling Piccolo?"   
he asked astoundedly "You've got a brave sister there."   
  
"Hey!" yelled Goku at them, "I hope you have some senzu beans on you Krillin,   
these two are really getting into it."   
  
"Yeah, I do bro."   
  
The pummeling continued until Jesscheaux got an excellent punch in that sent   
Piccolo to the ground where he struggled to get up and barely could.   
  
"Hahaha! she beat you!" exclaimed Goku.   
Jesscheaux flew down in front of Piccolo and turned back to normal color.   
"Nice fighting with you Piccolo." she said and extended her hand in a   
gesture of friendship.   
  
"I let you win!" Piccolo snorted and took her hand and tossed her high   
into the sky.   
  
"Here we go again........"sighed Krillin.   
  
Piccolo went up after her but the two stopped in midair and , to everyone's amazement,   
started laughing.   
"Say Jesscheaux,"said Piccolo when they had landed back on the ground with the others.   
"You're pretty good, how would you like to come and train with me? I could use a challenge."   
  
"Well, you just made me and offer I can't refuse!" Jesscheaux replied.   
  
"Then it's settled, why don't we shake hands?" Piccolo said.   
  
"Oh no, don't think I'm going to fall for that again!"   
  
"Huh! well, why don't we start now? I'll show you the lookout where I live   
and you can meet Dende and Mr. Popo."   
  
"Sounds good, let me go tell my sister and see what she's going to do."   
  
After discussion Jesscheaux flew off with Piccolo to 'Dende's' lookout.   
"Wow, she found her niche pretty quickly!" said Goku.   
  
"Let me tell you a little secret" whispered Reyanne. The group leaned   
in closer. "Jesscheaux has always had this thing for Nameks and it looks   
like she's got herself one now!"   
  
"What?! Ohhhhhhh so that's why she turned pink....." Goku mused. "Oh well, Hey   
Chi-chi, is dinner ready yet?"   
  
"Yes, Goku, come on in you guys, I hope you like fish!"   
______________________________________________________________________   
Questions? Comments? Critiscism? I'd love you hear your opinions.


	3. New friends, new life.

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 3   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent DB/Z/GT, nor do I own it or any of the characters, only   
the ones I created for my story.   
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
With Jesscheaux gone, Reyanne wondered where she would stay or what   
she would do.   
  
"Hey don't sweat it" said Krillin "Something will come up." Then it hit him.   
  
"You know what? Piccolo's not the only one who needs a training partner,   
I could use one too!"   
  
"You mean me?" Reyanne asked.   
Krillin looked at the ground and pushed at the dirt with his toe. "Yeah, if you   
want to" he shyly replied.   
  
"Ok, I'll do it!"   
  
So days and weeks and months went by as the two spectronians   
continued their new lives on earth: Reyanne with Krillin, and   
Jesscheaux with Piccolo. They hadn't thought about Newton   
as much anymore but that was about to change.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
  
  
"I'm not impressed!" yelled pigheaded Vegeta "What else have you got?"   
He and Jesscheaux were battling that day.   
  
"So, you think you Saiyans are all so tough, huh? Take this!"   
Jesscheaux emitted a spiraling rainbow from her hand and threw   
it at Vegeta. "What the heck?!" he screamed.   
The colorful ki surrounded him and Jesscheaux clenched   
her fist causing the rainbow to tighten around Vegeta's body.   
He cried out in pain, then powered up a significant amount and   
broke free from the spectrum prison.   
  
"Not bad, weakling" he commented, " I see you and the Namek   
have actually done some training."   
  
"All right Vegeta," Jesscheaux said as she grinned " I'll show you mercy   
today and let you go, but next time you won't be so lucky!"   
  
"Such words from a female! Have you and Bulma been hanging out?"   
  
"Hey!" yelled Bulma as she came up behind him and conked him on   
the head.   
  
"Come on Piccolo," said Jesscheaux, "Let's go home."   
The two flew up and away towards the lookout. Jesscheaux   
turned around and cried out "Bye Vegeta! See you later!"   
Vegeta just crossed his arms and spit on the ground.   
  
"You really showed him."said Piccolo.   
  
"Yes, thanks, you know I've taken quite a liking to Vegeta."   
  
"Hmmmph. What I don't get is that you and Reyanne are   
actually friends with the Saiyans, their kind destroyed your   
home."   
  
"I know, but you can't judge an entire race based on only   
a one or two of them, besides I sense a great goodness in   
these Saiyans. Newton is the one who truly destroyed our planet."   
  
"Do you think he'll find you?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"I can't be sure, however, I think this is something we just can't   
avoid. Sooner or later he'll come for us."   
  
"You're right, we should start some serious training now."   
  
"You mean we haven't been seriously training all this time?"   
  
"*cough* Of course we have!" stammered Piccolo. "We're going   
to begin 'more intense' training now."   
  
"Right. Piccolo?" Jesscheaux said timidly.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"We're friends now aren't we?"   
  
"Of course we are! I wouldn't be training with my enemy! You've   
got be with someone you trust, and I trust you Jesscheaux." he said   
and reached out and touched her hand. She started shifting to red   
color but resisted and turned sky blue instead.   
  
"Thanks Piccolo" she said, "Our friendship means a me and..........."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"And even after all that's happened, coming here was the best thing   
that ever happened to me, and I mean that."   
  
Piccolo and Jesscheaux didn't utter another word, they just smiled   
at each other for a minute and then Jesscheaux increased her   
speed and yelled "Race you home, feeble Namek!"   
  
"Hey!" cried Piccolo, "No one calls me feeble you pathetic wimp!"   
With that they flew into the distance.   
  
"I won!" cried Jesscheaux victoriously as she landed on the lookout   
first and Piccolo came in second.   
  
"Whatever........" said Piccolo "Why don't we rest today, and start   
our instense training tomorrow?"   
  
"Sounds good. what do you want to do until then."   
  
"Well I was going to meditate" he said as he sat down   
on the floor cross-legged.   
  
"Mind if I join you?"   
  
"All right, if you're quiet."   
  
"Piccolo! you know me better than that! I'm not a very   
quiet person!" she yelled as she smacked him on the back.   
  
"Yeah, why don't we do something else."   
  
They tried to keep busy but 30 minutes of doing nothing passed and   
they were really bored. All of a sudden Goku teleported in from   
out of nowhere!   
  
"Hey Goku!" Jesscheaux greeted him "I'm so bored from all this   
resting we're doing, I'm glad you're here."   
  
"Resting? You could train if you're bored." he suggested.   
Piccolo grunted from his position on the floor and then stood   
up to greet Goku. "Yeah, I thought it might be good for us   
to rest before we begin our 'intense training'"   
  
"Intense training?" asked Goku with a dumb blonde look   
on his face.   
  
Jesscheaux took on a serious look and turned a grayish color.   
"Yes Goku," she said, "I'm begginning to get the feeling that   
Newton is after us, I'm pretty sure that he's found out by   
now and I think he's headed to earth! I'm so worried,   
I wonder if we'll be able to deafeat him."   
  
"I wouldn't worry about it too much" said Goku "It's nothing   
a little teamwork can't take care of. Of course, there's Vegeta........."   
  
"No!" she cried suddenly "This is different! When he comes, our   
lives will change drastically, I mean who knows how strong he is   
now? He has such a passion for power that it can't be contained.   
He continuously trains vying for the title of the world's ultimate   
warrior!"   
  
"She's right, I sense it too" muttered Piccolo "You must tell the   
others to begin training harder, in fact, we should all probably use   
the spirit and time room soon."   
  
Dende walked in the room just then: "Hiya Goku!" he said "I just finished   
making dinner, do you want to stay?"   
  
"I'd love to Dende-man but I'd better check with Chi-chi first."   
  
"Ok, well when you come back, bring Gohan with you." Dende requested.   
Goku nodded "Be right back" he said and teleported to his house.   
  
"So Dende," said Jesscheaux who had become fond of the young Namek,   
"What's on the menu tonight?"   
  
"Well, the usual: Water!"   
Jesscheaux rolled her eyes "Great! I just can't wait! How did you know   
that water was my absolute favorite food!" She said sarcastically.   
  
"Quit complaining, female!" Piccolo snapped "We Nameks can only   
drink water and you know it!"   
  
"Sor-----ry!" she said meanly and turned red with rage "Well what about   
us who can take more than water?! What's the matter Piccolo? Got a weak   
stomach?"   
  
"That's it!" he thundered "Spectronian!"   
  
"Yes, Namek?" she answered sarcastically.   
  
"You want to make something of it?"   
  
"You bet I do! Now take off those ridiculous weighted clothes and   
face me like a man!"   
  
"whoa!" yelled Dende "It's only water you're fighting about, is it really   
worth it?"   
Neither of them paid attention to the short green boy.   
  
"Ridiculous? Well just because you don't have any and are jealous,   
doesn't mean you can make fun of my weighted clothes!" yelled Piccolo.   
  
"Watch me!" she answered cockily.   
The two stood like statues facing each other waiting for the other to make   
the first move. Jesscheaux powered up yellow and orange and pounced on   
Piccolo, scratching his arm. He came back at her with laser vision and   
zapped her right in the face. "aaaaaagh!" she screamed as she held her   
hands over her eyes and Piccolo responded by kicking her in the stomach.   
  
"You!" she screamed and flung her rainbow attack at him full-force.   
He quickly dodged the attack and sent a ki blast at her. With that, Piccolo   
flew up in to the air.   
  
"Coward!" yelled Jesscheaux from below and raced up into the air to find   
him, hands in clamshell position. Then she saw him: "Ah, there you are you   
jolly green giant!" as she was about to fire a kamehameha at him, she sensed   
a presence behind her and turned around to see another Piccolo!   
"Well you never told me you had a twin!" she said Then another two Nameks   
who looked exactly like Piccolo appeared. " Or a triplet or a quadruplet" Jesscheaux   
fumbled.   
  
All at once, the green powerhouses came down on her throwing punches and kicks   
every which way.   
  
"Well, what's a girl to do with so many men?" sighed Jesscheaux as she blocked   
their attacks. Again she changed colors to purple skin and green hair. Then   
she grabbed one of the four Nameks and sliced his arm off! He winced in pain   
and the four became one again. Piccolo chuckled to himself then began to yell   
and sprouted a new arm.   
  
"Yeah, I knew you could do that, that's why I cut off your arm: FOR FUN!"yelled Jesscheaux.   
  
"You want to have some REAL fun?" he asked her.   
  
"You know it!"   
He grabbed her arm and started spinning her around faster and faster, and then   
let her fly. Instead of flying away, she soared upward and then came back down   
to Piccolo giving him a sickening sounding thud on the head.   
  
"Come and get me!" she yelled from the lookout. She had landed back on the   
ground and he joined her. They glared at each other and both picked up their   
hands to blast each other. The double blasts slammed into each other with the   
warrior on either end pushing with all his/her strength to knock the other out.   
This went on for a few minutes and Goku teleported back in, in the middle of it, with Gohan.   
  
"Hey Dende, sorry I'm late but it took me a little while to convince Chi-chi to let me   
and Gohan come." Goku explained.   
  
"That's ok" Dende answered, "As you can see we've been preoccupied" he said pointing   
to a determined Piccolo and Jesscheaux, still fighting.   
  
"Wow! I guess they couldn't wait to start training" he observed.   
  
"Actually," Dende whispered "They're fighting for real over some stupid argument."   
  
"Oh no!" cried Gohan "Should we try and stop them, Dad?"   
  
"They'll be allright son, but if this continues much longer I'll break them up."   
_______________________________________________________________________   
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions.


	4. Stupid arguments and jealousy.

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 4   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent DB/Z/GT nor do I own it or any of the characters,   
only the ones I created for this story.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
  
Piccolo looked over towards Gohan for a split second and lowered his power level.   
  
"So, you're finally weakening" Jesscheaux laughed.   
  
"No woman! we have guests!" He answered looking over at Goku and Gohan.   
  
"Oh! Well, I guess this is pretty stupid for us to fight over nothing, but it is   
great training." The two fighters stopped simaltaneously and both folded their   
arms and stared at each other. After a few minutes, Jesscheaux began   
to smile and then, unable to contain herself, cracked up laughing.   
Piccolo smiled back at her solemnly as he wiped some blood off his chin.   
  
When she regained composure she said to Piccolo: "I'm sorry for going   
off on you like that, I just couldn't resist a fight."   
  
"Yeah, well it's my fault too, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."   
  
"Good! Now you guys kiss and make-up so we can eat dinner!" Goku yelled   
from the sidelines. Jesscheaux and Piccolo blushed at Goku's words and   
then shook hands.   
  
"That's better," sighed Gohan, "You guys really had me worried there!"   
  
"No sweat kid," answered Piccolo," We do this everyday."   
  
"Get mad?"   
  
"No! We fight, er, I mean train."   
  
"Well, I"m glad that's over with" said Dende, "Water anyone?"   
Goku, Gohan and Jesscheaux fell over, and Piccolo just smiled.   
  
So the group had a nice 'dinner' and talked for awhile. Before they   
knew it Goku said: "Well, I guess it's time to go, Gohan."   
  
"Awwwwwww Dad! Me and Piccolo were just starting to have fun!" Gohan whined.   
  
"You can come back again tomorrow, that is, if Piccolo doesn't mind" he said   
looking over at him.   
  
Piccolo looked up. "Sure," he said and nodded.   
  
Gohan ran up and hugged him. "Thanks Piccolo, you're the greatest!"   
Then Gohan and Goku both took off into the sky, not using the instant transmission   
because Goku thought they could get more exercise that way.   
  
"Bye!" yelled Jesscheaux after them. She turned to Piccolo and smiled   
  
"You're really good with him, you know?"   
  
"Hmmmmmm?"   
  
"Gohan I mean, he adores you."   
  
"Yeah, he's a great kid and I trained him when he was younger."   
  
"I know. I think you would make a great father someday, Piccolo."   
  
"Huh?! Not me!" he gasped.   
  
"We'll see about that. Well I'm tired, I guess I'll turn in for the night. " said Jesscheaux   
  
"Ok, goodnight" said Piccolo   
  
"Sweet dreams!" added Dende.   
  
"Thanks guys, see you in the morning." but little did they know what she was up to.   
Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Jesscheaux prowled around the lookout.   
Down the hall and to the left, she found the door she was looking for. She opened   
it carefully and entered the room quiet as a mouse. There he was.   
(Good he's fast asleep) thought Jesscheaux and she went over to Piccolo's   
bedside. She grinned evilly and pulled from behind her back : a nail-file!   
(Look at those nails!) she gingerly picked up one of Piccolo's hands and started   
filing down his nails gently. She was almost done when he moved, and rolled   
over mumbling something in his sleep. She jumped back, holding her breath,   
then he settled down and she began again, finishing them off this time.   
(That's much better!) she thought admiring her handiwork ( I couldn't sleep   
till that was done. He practically kills me with those sharp nails when we   
train).   
  
The next morning:   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" a scream was heard coming from Piccolo's   
room. Jesscheaux sat bolt upright in bed, jumped out and then   
ran into Piccolo's room. She entered the room to see Piccolo staring   
at his hands in disbelief. "What's wrong?" she asked while fighting   
back the urge to laugh hysterically.   
  
"My beautiful nails are gone! That's what's wrong!" Piccolo yelled.   
  
"Oh that," Jesscheaux snickered "Well, I gave you a manicure last   
night while you were sleeping, doesn't it look much better? Anyway,   
now you'll be a better fighter and you won't scratch the heck out of   
me when we train........"   
  
"This has gone far enough! First, the water. Then, my weighted clothes,   
and now MY NAILS!!!!!!! Why do you have to complain about everything!!!!!!"   
Piccolo cried out in rage.   
  
Jesscheaux began to cower, "Listen Piccolo, I just wanted to help!"   
His power level began to rise tremendously, but then it disappeared as suddenly   
as it came. The circumstances hit him and Piccolo began to laugh! Jesscheaux   
joined him and they both laughed and joked and had a good time.   
  
"What's going on in here?" asked Dende as he walked into Piccolo's room.   
  
"Nothing" answered Piccolo "Everything's fine"   
  
"Good. now come and get your breakfast"   
  
"All right" agreed Jesscheaux "What are we having?"   
  
"Need you ask?" said Piccolo. The two partners laughed   
again and, arms around each other, followed Dende to the kitchen.   
  
**********************************************************   
  
"How much longer?" an irritated Newton asked himself.   
"When will I find those pests who escaped my perfect plan? I know you're   
out there Jesscheaux and Reyanne and when I find you, you'll be sorry   
you were ever born!" Then he began laughing as he picked up their   
power levels on his space pod's scanner and darted off into the distance   
still searching.   
  
* * *   
  
  
In the meanwhile, Krillin and Reyanne were having some adventures of their own.   
  
It was what some would call a bluebird day, Reyanne awoke as she felt the sun   
come through the window and land on her face. Her skin, a shining blue, matched   
the color of the sky. She yawned and stretched as she got out of bed and headed   
towards the kitchen, where Krillin was sitting at the table, drinking coffee.   
With him was a tall young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair.   
  
"Krillin?" said Reyanne.   
  
"Huh?!" Krillin cried as he turned around rapidly "You scared the heck out of   
me Reyanne!" and he began laughing nervously.   
  
"Who is that?" she asked sternly as her skin darkened to an almost black color.   
  
The blonde woman sat frozen as she held a cup of coffee and tilted her head   
in wonder.   
"This is the girl I told you about, 18" Krillin whispered to her.   
  
(Hmmmm, This must be his girlfriend,the one he talks   
about so much) Reyanne thought a little perturbedly.   
  
"Hey you guys! I've been wanting you to meet each other, Reyanne this is   
18, 18 this is Reyanne." Krillin formally introduced the two. "18 is my girlfriend   
I've been telling you all about." said Krillin to Reyanne.   
  
"Uh huh, *gulp* Hi." squeaked out Reyanne as the color drained from her   
body until it reached a light shade of green. "Yeah well it's nice to meet   
you" she said hurriedly and left the room her skin darkening to a grass green   
color. (So it's really true, he does have a girlfriend, I guess there's no hope   
for me now.) She blushed as she thought of her training partner, There was   
just something about him that attracted her. ( well, he's got someone and   
I'm going to be happy for him crush or no crush) Reyanne thought.   
  
Just then Krillin rushed into the room "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.   
  
Reyanne turned an even deeper shade of red. "Yeah, I just felt kind've sick   
for a moment there, but I'm fine now."   
  
Krillin smiled "Good, now come back with me to the kitchen."   
  
She gulped rather loudly and nodded. As they walked back in 18 had   
an annoyed look on her face, but then quickly smiled.   
  
"Is there anything wrong? You're all right aren't you?" she asked Reyanne.   
  
"I'm fine. Sorry I ran out like that, I just wasn't feeling well."   
  
"Krillin has told me all about you, Reyanne, he said you were from planet   
Spectrum. I've never heard of it."   
  
"Yes, well Spectrum was never really a well-known planet, though it would've   
been if it had lasted any longer." Reyanne went on to tell 18 more about   
her and Jesscheaux and they found out that they had alot of stuff in common.   
  
"Hey is anyone hungry?" asked Krillin all of a sudden.   
  
"I'm starved!" exclaimed Reyanne.   
  
"How about pancakes for breakfast?" Krillin suggested.   
  
"Sounds good" said 18.   
Krillin slaved over the stove for his best friend and his best girl and   
the two of them chatted some more.   
  
(I hate to say it, but I really like her) Reyanne thought. 18 was thinking   
the same thing. When Krillin had first told her about Reyanne she was   
jealous but now that she met her she found out that she liked her.   
  
"Say Reyanne, I was going to go shopping today, would you like   
to come? Krillin always hates coming with me." 18 asked her.   
  
"Like to? I'd love to!" Reyanne answered.   
As time passed, Reyanne and 18 became closer and were almost   
like sisters. Krillin, 18, and Reyanne would often train together   
and go out together. Reyanne also got over Krillin, seeing as she   
couldn't fight over him with her other best friend.(18)   
  
So, a few more months passed. One day, as Krillin and Reyanne   
were warming up for their workout, Reyanne froze and   
a chill went down her spine. Her body turned gray as   
she stared in one direction.   
  
"What's the matter?" asked Krillin worriedly.   
  
"I felt something, Krillin." she answered   
  
"What?" then it hit him "Newton." they said in unison.   
  
"Come on we've got to find Piccolo and Jesscheaux."   
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions.


	5. Impending doom.

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 5   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only   
the ones I created for my story.   
  
Author's notes: In re-reading my story I found that I didn't describe Jesscheaux or   
Reyanne yet. I'll do that now so that there's no confusion.   
Jesscheaux is about 5'6" tall and has shoulder-length curly hair. When she is in her   
normal color her hair is dark brown. Her eyes are green. She wears a white gi with   
a blue shirt underneath and a blue belt with tassles (like a karate belt)   
Reyanne is slightly shorter than Jesscheaux   
and has long wavy hair which is very dark brown, and she has brown eyes.   
Her gi is white and sleeveless with a blue belt.( no tassles) Both of the sisters have   
white boots with blue trim on the top. There that's it, enjoy!   
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
The two warriors flew to Dende's lookout in record time. When they got there,   
Piccolo and Jesscheaux were sitting crosslegged on the floor and soft   
music was floating through the air. Piccolo had his eyes closed but they   
jumped open when he sensed Reyanne and Krillin. Jesscheaux   
had headphones on and when Piccolo saw them, he shook his head   
in distaste. "Sorry" she mouthed to him but he pointed into the   
distance and she looked to see Krillin and her sister standing a few feet   
away from them. (This must be trouble) she thought by the looks on   
their faces. "You've sensed something, haven't you?" she gasped.   
  
The two spectronians faced each other and their facial expressions   
and colors changed frequently. Krillin developed a sweat drop   
and began laughing nervously. Piccolo's eyes widened as he   
realized what was going on. They were using telepathy to speak   
and Piccolo could pick up on it as well. Krillin was getting   
very exasperated when Reyanne walked over to him, and placed   
her hand on his bare forehead. There was a flash of light and   
a look of understanding crossed his face.   
  
"I transferred the conversation to you" Reyanne explained   
  
Then Jesscheaux spoke up "We need to tell Goku."   
  
Piccolo nodded. They flew to the Son family home and Reyanne   
used her 'forehead' technique to transfer knowledge to Goku   
and Gohan.   
  
"What should we do?" Goku asked Jesscheaux   
  
"I don't know, Goku, we're not certain about his time of arrival."   
Goku's face took on a serious expression, he wrinkled his brow   
and ran his hand through his spiky black hair. After a moment   
or two his face lit up like a light bulb.   
  
"What!" everyone cried.   
  
"Bulma!" Goku exclaimed. That one name spoke volumes.   
The six warriors flew to Capsule Corp. immediately.   
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
The Z senshi landed outside of the main Capsule Corp building   
where Mrs. Briefs was watering her flower garden.   
  
"Oh! We have guests! Hi Goku, Krillin, everyone, why don't   
you come inside and I'll make some tea."   
  
"No time now," said Goku "We need to see Bulma right away!"   
  
"Sure," she drawled, "Follow me." Mrs. Briefs led the warriors   
up a flight of stairs and then deep into the Capsule Corp building.   
They went through corridor after corridor until they reached   
the laboratory. Inside, Bulma was slaving over a microscope   
and test tubes, wearing a white lab coat and a surgical mask.   
She was so absorbed in her work that she almost didn't see   
Her friends and mother. Bulma suddenly looked up from her   
work and put her hands on her hips. "Well? What is it? I know   
you didn't come all the way over here just to look at me!"   
  
Goku stepped forward, "We need your help Bulma." he said gravely.   
The group began explaining their dilemma to Bulma when Vegeta   
walked into the room.   
  
"Kakarott! What are you and your friends doing here? No one invited you!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Calm down Vegeta, we're here for your help!" Goku told him.   
  
"Actually," chimed in Bulma "They came to see me!"   
  
"Hush woman! Of course they need my help, I am the Prince of all Saiyans!   
  
What is it you need help with?" Vegeta said with an air of all-knowingness.   
  
Piccolo snorted "Yeah, well we need your help with an upcoming battle."   
  
"Battle?!" exclaimed Vegeta excitedly "What is it? Tell me now!!!!!"   
  
Jesscheaux looked at Reyanne and she nodded. Reyanne stepped up   
to Vegeta. "What do you want?" he growled.   
  
"Just stay still Vegeta and you'll get what you want." Piccolo muttered.   
Then, Reyanne placed her hand on his forehead. "Stop this insanity!" Vegeta   
yelled and started powering up. Before he could do anything though,   
Reyanne transferred knowledge to him and he immediatly calmed down.   
  
"I see now," he said as he crossed his arms, " I suppose I'll help you   
since you obviously don't stand a chance without me. But listen here   
female," he said addressing Reyanne " No one touches royalty   
except my mate!" he said pointing at Bulma.   
  
"Lighten up Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku as he playfully slapped him   
on the back.   
  
"That means you too Kakarott!"   
  
"Sorrrrrrrryyyyyy." said Goku and he backed away with his hands up.   
  
"Gosh, what a brat." Jesscheaux whispered to Piccolo.   
  
"Yeah, Vegeta gets like that sometimes, but you haven't seen the worst   
of it." He whispered back.   
  
"What was that, Namek?" Vegeta demanded.   
Piccolo just rolled his eyes.   
  
In the meanwhile, Bulma had been using her high tech scanners   
to pick up on Newton. Information came in and she downloaded   
it to her computer and began analyzing the files.   
"I've almost got it." she said as she typed away. A few minutes later:   
"Jackpot! According to my calculations, Newton is about 3 lightyears away   
from Earth. That gives you guys about 5 months to train before he arrives."   
  
"So, this is really going to happen," sighed Jesscheaux   
  
"I guess so, well now we should start our training." Goku said solemnly.   
  
"Hey! I know!" spoke up Krillin, "We need to go find Yamcha and   
Tien and tell them about all this. I'm sure they'll be a big help."   
  
"Great idea Krillin!" said Goku.   
  
"Yeah, come on , Reyanne, help me find them. You're going   
to like Tien and Yamcha, they're pretty cool. Hey! I'm senseing   
them somewhere in that direction." he said pointing eastward.   
"Let's go." With that the two partners flew off to find the remaining   
Z warriors.   
  
"Allright, in the meantime we've all got to train as hard as possible." Piccolo   
told the others. "When we get near the time of Newton's arrival, we'll   
use the time chamber, two at a time. That way, we'll have had extra training,   
and be extremely strong."   
  
"Well," spoke up the Saiyan prince, " I want to go in by myself. I train alone.   
Besides, I don't think any of you weaklings would be able to keep up   
with me."   
  
"Whatever you say, Vegeta," sighed Goku.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Somewhere near the water in an easterly direction:   
  
Yamcha and Tien were sitting outside on their porch, drinking iced tea.   
  
"I'm sure glad that rain stopped, aren't you Yamcha?" Tien asked his friend.   
  
"I sure am, dude! Maybe now we can have that beach party!" Yamcha exclaimed.   
  
"Tien!" yelled Chaoutzu from the back yard.   
  
"Yeah, little guy?" the 3-eyed man inquired of his pal.   
  
"Come see this!" he cried and ran over to Tien and pulled him out into the yard.   
  
"Look!" the little emperor exclaimed as he pointed at the sky.   
Sure enough, two figures were flying straight towards their house.   
  
(Author's note: In the show, Tien and Yamcha always seem like really   
good friends.[ After all they died together and trained together with King Kai]   
So, they are roommates, training partners, and best friends at this point.   
Chaoutzu and Puar are also with them.)   
  
Tien shielded his many eyes with his hand and looked at the figures.   
His face lit up as he recognized one as Krillin.   
"Yamcha! Krillin's coming!" he yelled to his friend. Yamcha joined   
him and they continued to stare up at the two people.   
  
"Yamcha," squeaked Puar "Who do you think the other person is?"   
  
"I dunno, Puar, I don't recognize the ki signature."   
  
Krillin and Reyanne soon landed a few feet away from the four   
housemates. They were a bit surprised that the unknown   
person was a woman. Yamcha, however, was delighted.   
  
"Hey guys," Krillin spoke up " It's great to see you again   
but I'm afraid we have some bad news."   
  
"Here we go again," Yamcha sighed.   
  
"First of all, I'd like you to meet my training partner and one   
of my best friends, Reyanne."   
  
"Hi Reyanne," crooned Yamcha and he went up to her and kissed   
her hand. Reyanne was surprised and blushed a deep shade of pink.   
Yamcha jumped back; he had never seen anyone like that before!   
Tien's 3 eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"Silly me," said Krillin " I forgot to mention that Reyanne is no   
ordinary human, she's a Spectronian from the planet Spectrum----" Krillin was   
suddenly cut off as Reyanne clapped her hand over his mouth.   
  
"Ow!" he muttered when she let go.   
  
"I'll do this the easy way Krillin" she said. "I hate to be presumptuous"she addressed   
Tien and Yamcha " But here goes......" Reyanne stepped up to the two men, who were   
quite a bit taller than her, and placed each of her hands on either of their foreheads,   
being careful of Tien's third eye. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Two flashes   
of light were seen as Reyanne transferred knowledge once again.   
"This really does come in handy." she told herself as she looked at her hands.   
  
"Whoa" Tien choked and began to fall over but steadied himself in time. "Well, that's   
quite a story you've got there. A new race AND and new enemy! I thought that we   
could have some peace when we destroyed Cell, but it looks like there's been a   
change of plans."   
  
"Yeah, "Yamcha agreed, " What a shock! Hey, that's a great technique you've   
got there." he said to Reyanne referring to her knowledge transferring. "So, your   
sister has taken a liking to Piccolo? Well, good luck to her. That guy is a rock!   
Now me on the other hand, I'm as smooth as silk!" Hearing this, Krillin and Tien   
fought back their overwhelming laughter and Yamcha began to blush profusely.   
  
" Di--did I just say that? What I mean was that I'm a mature guy who's   
open to new relationships! yeah that's it!" he stammered. (Man,) Yamcha   
thought ( I can't believe I said that! I made myself sound like shaving cream!)   
  
"So I see" Reyanne said as she studied Yamcha. She then looked over   
at Tien and grimaced at his third eye. She had never seen anything like   
him before. (Oh well, each to his own!) she thought.   
  
Yamcha grabbed Reyanne's hand and said " Come on, I'll give you the   
grand tour of our house." Reyanne liked him instantly, he only   
had two eyes, a really great personality, and of course he was adorably   
cute! (I think I DO like earth afterall ) she thought.   
  
"So, how long have you been on earth for?" Yamcha asked Reyanne as he   
made small talk.   
  
"Let's see, about six months in earth time I guess."   
Yamcha had finished showing her the house and they were sitting   
at the kitchen table. "Wow. It must've been a big adjustment for you.   
I'm really sorry about what happened to your planet."   
  
"Thanks Yamcha, but now I'm afraid it's going to happen all over again,   
what with Newton coming to earth."   
  
"Hey, don't worry, Tien and me will be glad to help you guys. You know   
what? Why don't we train together sometimes? It'll be fun!"   
  
"That's a great idea! Why don't we start now?"   
  
"Huh? You mean spar?"   
  
"No, I meant riverdance!" she joked " Of course I meant spar, I want to   
see what how we'd do training together, let's go!"   
  
"Well......... Ok!" agreed Yamcha.   
  
Krillin and Tien were discussing training also when they saw Yamcha and   
Reyanne come out of the house and fly up into the air.   
  
"I wonder where they're going......" said Krillin suspiciously.   
  
"Maybe we should follow them." suggested Tien.   
The two flew up and found Yamcha and Reyanne in a face off,   
preparing to spar.   
  
_________________________________________________________________   
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions.   
m


	6. Training Begins.

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 6   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only the ones I created for this story.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
"Show me what you've got!" yelled Reyanne to Yamcha.   
  
"Ok, here it comes: WOLF FANG FIST!!!!!" yelled Yamcha   
and a slew of super punches pelted a surprised Reyanne.   
  
"Omega Wave!" she retaliated an blew him away with a wave   
of blue energy. "Let's get down to business." she said.   
  
The two sparred for a couple minutes more and   
Reyanne was quickly over-powering Yamcha. She realized   
this and let down her guard a little bit. Yamcha sensed it   
and yelled: "Big mistake!" he flew at her and knocked her   
down to the ground. Krillin was watching on the sidelines,   
chewing and biting off his nails. Tien was amazed at how   
strong Reyanne actually was.   
  
"Oh no!" cried Yamcha as he flew to her and bent down   
to help her up. She opened her eyes and smiled wickedly as   
she extended her foot and kicked him straight into the nearest tree.   
  
"Oh man," he sighed as his body went limp.   
  
Reyanne hadn't meant to hit him that hard and she rushed over   
to help him up. "Are you allright Yamcha?" she asked worriedly.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." and as if to prove it he stood up and the two   
walked over to Krillin and Tien. Krillin stood with his hands on   
his hips, glaring at Reyanne angrily "Well, I hope you're happy Reyanne,   
you had me really worried out there!"   
  
"Krillin!" she exclaimed "I can handle myself! It's okay!"   
  
"Hmmmph! Well, let's go meet up with the others now and   
see what we're going to do." With that Krillin, Reyanne, Tien, Chaoutzu,   
Puar and Yamcha took off for Capsule Corp.   
  
* * * * *   
  
As the five months till Newton's arrival went by Reyanne became   
closer to Yamcha everyday and the two began training together.   
Krillin was a bit upset by this, because Reyanne seemed to prefer   
Yamcha's company over his, but he tried not to show it.   
Piccolo and Jesscheaux also were becoming closer. They still   
argued alot, but deep down they really cared for each other.   
  
Finally their training time was down to one week and Piccolo   
decided to start the Hyperbolic time chamber training.   
  
"I think it's time Jesscheaux." he told the Spectronian.   
  
Jesscheaux gulped "You mean..........." as she pointed towards   
the room of spirit and time. Piccolo nodded in reply.   
  
"I don't know............." she said uncertainly.   
  
Goku teleported in just then with Vegeta and Gohan.   
  
"It's almost time." Piccolo told them. In order to get the   
maximum amount done and save time, they warriors were all   
staying at the lookout for the remaining week and going in two   
at a time immediately after each other.   
  
"Let's wait for the others before you guys start." said Goku   
  
"There they are!" Jesscheaux cried "I'm going to meet them!"   
She had spotted her sister with Krillin, Tien and Yamcha flying   
towards the lookout. She walked out of the room and jumped   
up into the air to meet them. Piccolo watched her intently as   
she left, never removing his eyes until she was out of sight.   
  
Gohan noticed this and said: "You really like her, don't you Piccolo?"   
  
Piccolo's head turned abruptly and his eyes widened. "What?!"   
  
"You heard him!" sneered Vegeta "There's no use in trying to hide it, Namek,   
everyone can see that you're in love with that female Spectronian!"   
  
"That's ridiculous, Vegeta, come on!" yelled Piccolo in his defense.   
  
"I think he's right, Piccolo." Goku spoke up.   
  
Piccolo folded his arms and sent a lethal glare towards Goku that stopped him   
from continuing. Jesscheaux and the others walked in at that moment and   
the room fell silent. "Did I miss something?" she asked.   
  
"No, it's nothing." said Piccolo gruffly.   
  
They had decided earlier that Piccolo and Jesscheaux would go first. All   
of the senshi walked to the door of the time chamber with Dende leading   
the way. "You two will be spending a year in here," he began "Everything   
you need is in there. Food, beds, extra clothes, and of course lots and lots   
of WATER! Are you ready?"   
  
Jesscheaux backed away a bit, still uncertain, as Dende opened the door.   
"I"m not so sure about this........" she trailed off.   
  
Piccolo walked up to her and the two stood face to face. "We don't have a   
choice, Jesscheaux. " he said gently and Jesscheaux started turning pink   
and quickly looked away. Then, before she realized what was going on, Piccolo picked   
her up and flung her over his shoulder. She was too surprised to do anything, so she   
just stayed still. Piccolo then walked through the door, with Jesscheaux in tow.   
  
He turned back for a second and then smiled and saluted the other Z warriors, then   
turned back around and headed deeper into the chamber. Jesscheaux waved from   
her position from on Piccolo's shoulder and, as Dende closed the door, yelled: "See you in   
a year!" The last crack of light disappeared as the door was fully shut not to be opened   
again till a year of training had been completed by Jesscheaux and Piccolo.   
  
Piccolo placed Jesscheaux back on the ground and held onto her arms for a little   
while longer than necessary. Jesscheaux's body was completely pink now.   
A few more moments and then he let her go.   
  
"Well, here we are." she observed.   
  
"Yeah"   
  
"What do you say we start our training?"   
  
Piccolo smiled, "Let's go."   
  
Back outside the chamber, the others were talking.   
  
" I wonder how they'll do in there?" pondered Krillin.   
  
"Well, I hope they don't have TOO much fun." said Yamcha   
  
"Yamcha!" cried Reyanne as she smacked him on the arm.   
  
"Well, we all know that they like each other, they just won't admit   
it to themselves."   
  
"Hmmmph!" growled Krillin "I know some OTHER people who like   
each other." he said as he stared in Reyanne and Yamcha's direction.   
  
Reyanne turned bright red and gulped " I don't know what you're talking   
about Krillin!" Yamcha placed his hand behind his back and laughed nervously.   
Reyanne then smiled at Yamcha and said "Well, you're right, Krillin. I DO   
like Yamcha. Alot."   
  
"Really?!" cried Yamcha excitedly "I like you alot too Reyanne!"   
  
"How sweet," snarled Vegeta "Quiet! I've had enough of this mush!   
  
Let's decide who will go in next."   
  
"Right" Goku agreed. "Well, I'm going in with Gohan, but we don't   
have to be next."   
  
"And I'm going alone" insisted Vegeta "Also, I think I'll go last   
so I will be strongest!!!!!"   
  
"Whatever you want, Vegeta!" laughed Goku.   
  
"You're going with me, right Reyanne?" Krillin asked the spectronian.   
  
"Well I...............think I should go with Yamcha. Sorry Krillin." Reyanne answered.   
  
"But I thought we were partners!"   
  
Yamcha put his arm around Reyanne's shoulders possessively and said: "I agree   
with Reyanne, besides, I couldn't live without her for a year!"   
  
"Fine!" muttered Krillin and he sighed. Reyanne was his best friend next to 18   
and now he felt like he was losing her. He was in love with 18 but Reyanne   
was still important to him. ( I guess that's the way it goes) he thought to himself.   
"Looks like it'll be me and you Tien," he told the 3-eyed man. Tien nodded in reply.   
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
  
Back inside the time chamber, Jesscheaux and Piccolo were finishing up their   
days workout. They were both panting from the physical strain.   
Piccolo cracked his neck and spit on the ground. Jesscheaux did a backflip and   
landed in a squatting position, then collapsed on the floor. "The gravity is really   
high in here." she commented.   
  
"Well, it isn't going to be easy, but we can do it." Piccolo answered.   
  
"Yeah, I know, but will I ever..................."   
  
Piccolo sighed. "You're thinking about THAT again?"   
  
"Yes, if I am to beat Newton, I've got to become a legendary Spectronian!"   
  
"I know, it would be really great if you could."   
  
Jesscheaux was talking about reaching the ultimate power of a Spectronian, a state   
in which unknown powers could be accessed and great lengths achieved.   
  
"I believe in you." said Piccolo.   
  
"Thanks." she said and then grinned at him.   
  
He blushed mildly, but you couldn't really tell because of his green color.   
They sat in silence for a few minutes longer and Jesscheaux suddenly had   
a thought. "Have you ever tried fusion?"   
  
"Do you mean Namek fusion? I've fused with 2 Nameks before but unfortunately   
we can't unfuse, I've told you this before, Jesscheaux!"   
  
"Nonono! I meant the kind where you do the dance."   
  
"Oh! Well......" he started admiting slowly "I did do it with Krillin once."   
  
Jesscheaux's eyes lit up with amusement "Kriccolo?" she asked.   
  
"Something like that."   
  
(Author's note: Piccolo and Krillin really did fuse, I didn't make it up. However,   
it's only in the Manga. I found it at Planet Namek.com, go check it out   
if you don't believe me, they even have a picture!)   
  
"That must've been really funny! Well, I was thinking that maybe you could   
teach me fusion and then we could fuse!   
  
"Huh?! I don't know if that would work Jesscheaux, you're a female and   
I'm a, well I guess I'm a guy! Who knows what would happen!"   
  
"It was just a thought." she said a bit disappointedly.   
  
"Hey," he said and he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll   
think about it."   
  
"All right."   
___________________________________________________________________   
  
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear you opinions. 


	7. In and out of the Time Chamber

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 7   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only the ones I created for this story.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
  
The next day, (for Jesscheaux and Piccolo) Jesscheaux' alarm clock went off   
next to her head: "Lean on me! when you're not strong!" the radio sang directly   
in her ear. She slammed her hand down on the snooze button, rolled over, and   
was about to go back to sleep, when Piccolo ripped the covers off of her and   
yelled: "Good morning, sunshine!" he handed her a glass of water, "Here's   
your breakfast, now hurry up! We've got lots of training to do!"   
(Wow, he sure is in a good mood today) thought Jesscheaux as she sleepily   
saluted him and muttered "Sir yes sir."   
  
So their days of training together in the chamber went on. After much discussion   
they decided it would be best if they didn't try fusion. It was too risky.   
As for their training, every day brought increased strength, agility, and speed   
to the two partners. To Jesscheaux, Piccolo grew more amazing everyday,   
and Jesscheaux was teaching Piccolo in ways he had never known before.   
  
After a grueling training session, Jesscheaux and Piccolo were taking a   
short break. Piccolo was drinking water and Jesscheaux had snuck   
some Coca-cola** into the chamber. "There ain't nothing like the real thing!" she   
sighed happily.   
  
They sat next to each other as they drank and Piccolo offered   
her some of his water " You know you should stop drinking so much of that stuff,"   
  
She accepted the water and replied "I know, but I just can't get enough!"   
She handed him back his glass of water and their hands accidently brushed   
each other. Piccolo blushed a bit and almost dropped it. (What's wrong with me!)   
he thought ( What is this strange feeling?) Something he had never before felt.   
  
"Are you Ok?" Jesscheaux asked worriedly seeing the look on his face.   
  
"*cough* I'm fine, you?"   
  
"I'm great! Ready to start again?"   
  
"You bet!"   
  
As they stood up, they ended up very close to each other. They froze for a   
second and Jesscheaux looked up at Piccolo. He looked back at her and   
then put his arms around her. She relented to his embrace and they moved   
slowly towards each other and kissed gently. After a few moments they   
pulled away from each other and Piccolo dropped his grip on Jesscheaux.   
She was a dark pink color and she looked at the ground.   
  
Piccolo cleared his throat and said rather lightly "Well, I guess it's time we get back   
to training...."   
  
"Yeah," she replied "Piccolo?"she asked as he began to walk away.   
  
He turned back around and waited for her words.   
  
"That was nice........." she said.   
  
He smiled and nodded. Then, as if nothing had happened, the Namek and   
the Spectronian trained on into the day.   
  
  
* * * * *   
  
Krillin wasn't wasting any time while waiting for his turn in the time chamber.   
The warriors in waiting each took a turn sparring with each other, the winner   
of the match going up against the next warrior. Reyanne was watching   
from the sidelines with Puar as Krillin and Yamcha were about to begin.   
  
"You ready for this, bro?" Krillin asked Yamcha.   
  
"As sure as the sun rises in the West, dude!" Yamcha answered.   
  
"You moron! The sun rises in the EAST and sets in the WEST!"   
  
Yamcha blushed and yelled back: "I knew that! What do you think,   
you're Einstein or something?"   
  
"Well, E does equal (=) mc2 (squared)!"   
  
"Oh shut up brainiac, and let's get down to business!"   
  
"Ok, Yamcha, take this!" Krillin yelled as he formed a ball of energy in his   
hand and it took on the shape of a round flat object. "DESTRUCTO DISK!"   
  
(Author's Note: Yes, I will be using FUNimation terms and spellings throughout   
this entire story! Don't get mad at me, The only DBZ I've ever seen is the FUNi   
dub and I like it!)   
  
Krillin then threw it at Yamcha. Reyanne was confused. Should she root for   
her best friend (Krillin) or her boyfriend? (Yamcha). Too late to decide now!   
The disk was hurtling towards Yamcha faster and faster, and he waited till   
the last second and JUST moved out of the way.   
  
"HAHAHA!!!! Krillin, is that the best you can do?"   
  
"No, you dipstick! I'm just warming up." He clenched his fists and then flew   
at Yamcha ferociously. The two fought furiously with their fists so fast that   
even Tien's three eyes couldn't keep up with them.   
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" yelled Yamcha as he threw a ball of raw energy at Krillin.   
  
Krillin readied himself, arms outstretched, to catch the blast. He did so and   
tossed it into the sky. Reyanne and Tien clapped from down below.   
  
"Good show!" said Tien. Krillin closed his eyes momentarily to bask   
in his glory and Yamcha took the opportunity to deliver a gut-busting   
kick. Krillin gasped in pain as he clutched his stomach. He swallowed   
and lifted his watery eyes to look at Yamcha.   
  
"Hey baldy! That was nothing, come on, don't cry!" Yamcha teased.   
  
Krillin smiled and then tore his hands up into clamshell position. "You asked   
for it, pal." he said to Yamcha and began " Ka--------------------------Me------------------------   
Ha----------------------------" he dragged it out. Yamcha began to twitch.   
"Me-ha!" Krillin finished quickly and fired the at a terrified Yamcha.   
  
The blast hit direct on and Yamcha fell to the ground. Krillin smiled   
and dusted off his hands "All in a days work."   
  
Reyanne rushed to Yamcha's side, gave him some water and made sure he was Ok.   
Then, she turned to face Krillin, he body colored red in her rage. "Krillin! Look   
what you did to my poor Yamcha!"   
  
"Reyanne, I'm fine" Yamcha spoke as he stood up.   
  
"I ought to pound you into the ground!"she continued. Krillin put his hands up and   
starting backing away slowly. She reached out and grabbed him by the shirt and   
lifted him a foot off the ground. "You're gonna get it mister!" she said and was   
about to super-punch Krillin. He braced himself for the blow. Before she could   
deliver it, Yamcha rushed up and placed his hand on one of Reyanne's shoulders.   
Her color changed rapidly to normal. "Put him down" Yamcha told her gently.   
She suddenly realized what she was about to do, dropped Krillin, and crumbled   
to the ground sobbing. "Oh Krillin! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"   
  
"There, there." he said as he patted her. "It's ok, I understand."   
  
"We're still friends right?"   
  
"Best friends!" he exclaimed and they hugged each other. Yamcha smiled at them   
and then went up to Reyanne. He put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulders.   
  
"You ok now?" he asked softly.   
  
"Yeah, thanks."   
  
"Don't mention it."   
  
They decided that they'd had enough training for today.   
  
Vegeta had been watching them from his position, leaning up against the wall.   
(Fools) he thought (I've had enough of their madness!)   
  
Goku and Gohan had gone fishing and arrived back at the time chamber just   
after the 'incident'.   
  
"Look what we caught!" yelled Gohan as he held up a bunch of fish.   
  
"Fish Fry!" chimed in Goku.   
  
Vegeta snorted, he knew that Kakarott would end up eating most of the   
fish himself.   
  
So, on the outside, one day passed and on the inside of the hyperbolic time   
chamber one whole year passed for Jesscheaux and Piccolo.   
Morning broke and the Z fighters gathered around the door to welcome   
their comrades back. Gohan was the first one there, he couldn't wait   
to see Piccolo. The door started to creak open slowly and a blinding   
light shone from the cracks. Side by side, Piccolo and Jesscheaux   
emerged from the room.   
  
"Piccolo!" cried Gohan and he rushed up to hug him.   
  
"I missed you, kid."   
  
Jesscheaux and Reyanne embraced and Reyanne told Jesscheaux " You look   
great! That must've been really tough though, spending a year in there."   
  
"It was all right" Jesscheaux answered and went back beside Piccolo.   
  
The two warriors faces shone happily as they looked at each other.   
  
"Hey............" said Goku "There's something different about you guys!"   
  
Piccolo placed his arm around Jesscheaux and they all gasped. Piccolo ignored   
them and smiled at her. "Well, who's next?" he inquired.   
  
"I vote Reyanne and Yamcha." said Goku.   
  
"Well, what do you say?" Yamcha asked Reyanne "Do you think you're ready?"   
  
She smiled and nodded. Yamcha looked at Piccolo, "I don't have to drag MY   
girlfriend in." he said to him. Piccolo face-faulted and then cleared his throat.   
  
"Good luck to you two." was his reply.   
Yamcha and Reyanne entered the room and Dende closed the door.   
  
I'm not going to drag their time chamber training out forever, so in the next   
chapter we'll have fast forwarded to when Vegeta comes out of the chamber.   
_________________________________________________________________   
  
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions.   
  
  
** Coca-cola is a registered trademark of the Coca-cola company 


	8. Arrival of the enemy.

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 8   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only   
the ones I created for this story.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
Dawn broke and the sun began to shine over the the tiles of Dende's lookout.   
A group of solemn warriors stood together greeting the day. One parted   
fromt the crowd, lifted her hands, and sang towards the sky: "Amazing Grace   
how sweet the sound," her soprano voice rang through the cold morning air.   
  
The others joined in and finished the song: "That saved a wretch like me,   
I once was lost but now I'm found, was blind but now I see." the song ended   
on a resounding chord that echoed across the expanse.   
  
(Author's note: When I wrote this I had just returned from gospel music   
camp, so I was all fired up about music and the like. I really wanted to   
finish my fic but I couldn't get any inspiration for a long time and then   
after camp this came to me.)   
  
The day had finally come for Jesscheaux to face her enemy: Newton   
would be arriving sometime that day. Now, they waited for Vegeta   
to emerge from the time chamber. The Z warriors were standing in front   
of the door. Footsteps came softly at first, then increasing in volume and   
finally stopping. The door burst open, revealing a glowing Vegeta, his foot   
still raised from kicking the door open. Still in Super-Saiyan form, he walked   
slowly towards the others. He stopped in front of them, crossed his   
arms and nodded, falling back into normal form.   
  
Now, destiny awaited them. The group walked to the edge of the lookout   
and were preparing to take off when Goku said: "Hey! wait a second,   
how are we going to find this Newton guy?"   
  
Tien spoke up: "Maybe we can split into groups of two and look for him   
and whoever finds him first can do something like increase their power   
level to let us know where he is."   
  
"No!" broke in Krillin "The way I see it, he'll go straight for Jesscheaux   
and Reyanne. Their techology is so advanced that he probably knows   
right where they are!!!"   
  
Piccolo's eyes widened, "He's right. Why don't we find someplace away   
from civilization and wait for him there?"   
  
"Sounds like a plan!" answered Goku "I know just the place. Follow me!"   
He took off at a blinding pace into the sky. The others flew after him and   
they headed farther and farther into the distance, passing moutains and forests.   
Then, they flew out over the ocean for many miles until they reached an   
barren desert island covered with rocks.   
  
"This is perfect," Piccolo commented as he touched down on the island.   
  
"Now all we have to do is wait." Jesscheaux added.   
  
And wait they did in the hot sun, on the barren island of Goku's choosing.   
On and on went the silent vigil, the hours ticking by slowly, 9, 10, 11 and   
finally 12 noon. Vegeta stood up and started pacing. "Rrrrrrrrrr, how much   
longer must I wait!" he growled impatiently.   
  
"Calm down, Vegeta" Piccolo said "When the time is right he will come."   
  
Jesscheaux sat on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees,   
rocking back and forth in nervous anticipation.   
  
"What if the coward doesn't show?" Vegeta demanded   
  
Jesscheaux looked up, "He will Vegeta, believe me he will."   
  
As if on cue, the sky darkened and the earth began to shake.   
The warriors all jumped up immediately and began searching the   
sky for the impending danger. A bolt of energy crashed down, only   
yards away. There was a brilliant flash of light and a crater formed underneath   
the smoking object that had landed. When the dust and debris settled they all got   
a better look at the foreign object. Without a doubt, Newton had finally arrived.   
  
His ship was a marvelous piece of work; steel gray framework covered in an array   
of lights that continuously flashed different colors. It's shape was like a deep dish.,   
flat around the edges and rounding towards the center. A hiss of steam sounded   
as the front of the ship opened up. A blue light shone from out of recesses of the   
alien ship and it was so bright that the Z senshi had to shield their eyes from it.   
From this light issued the long-awaited enemy. He began to stride outward, his long   
cape dragging behind him. The Spectronian wore a space helmet made of the   
same metal of his ship. As he came closer he stopped and lifted the helmet from   
his head and tossed it aside, it's sheer weight creating a small crater.   
He had long yellow hair that came over his shoulder's and went down his back, and   
a pair of huge blue eyes. He was wearing a white and metallic body suit over his   
medium-sized frame. His brilliant white teeth shone as he smiled wickedly.   
"So, we meet again, Jesscheaux and Reyanne." said Newton in a deep smooth   
voice.   
  
"How could you," Jesscheaux whispered as she walked towards him her   
voice increasing "Our own king, betrayed us and destroyed our people."   
  
"I had no choice, how am I to rule the universe, if there are so many of   
the good left. The darkside is beginning to conquer our galaxies,   
those who resist shall surely perish!" he answered and started walking   
closer to Jesscheaux.   
  
"Stay away from her!" yelled Piccolo and he jumped in front of her.   
  
"Hmm, you think your little Namek friend can protect you? Well,   
I wouldn't count on it, Jesscheaux, besides I thought you could do better."   
  
"Shut up, it doesn't concern you." Jesscheaux retorted.   
  
"No, why wouldn't you listen to me Jesscheaux," Newton went on, "You   
could've had everything you ever wanted, You and I would rule the   
universe together had you only joined the darkside and become my queen."   
  
Piccolo was shocked by this and he staggered a bit.   
  
"So, you've never told anyone, have you?" Newton asked her. She turned   
a grayish color and looked away. "How could I? You know that I'll never   
love you, no matter what. You have a heart of stone Newton, caring for   
no one but yourself, and nothing can change that."   
  
Newton answered her: "You chose your own path, although it was the wrong one, and   
now you will pay. I can't afford till leave any more of our kind alive."   
  
Jesscheaux became angrier with every word he spoke. "You, You fiend! Words   
cannot describe my hatred towards you!   
  
"Now that's what I like to see, anger. You would be perfect for the darkside,   
is there nothing I can do or say to make you change you mind? Join with   
me, and become queen of the universe." he tried to sway her.   
  
"Never!" she yelled as her power level rose and her body colored to a dark red. "I'll   
never be a part of your insane ambition, Newton! You will perish this day, mark my words."   
  
"So be it! Your words WILL seal your fate." Newton answered her. "Well, let's get this   
over with, I have far greater things to accomplish besides destroying this pathetic planet."   
  
The Z warriors all formed a tight circle around the 2 Spectonian sisters, trying to protect them.   
Newton laughed. "So, you need all your little friends to save you, eh? Have you not been   
training yourselves? No matter, they will be obliterated quickly. So, which one of you   
weaklings wants to die first?"   
  
"Let me at him!" Yamcha cried as he broke from the circle and threw himself at Newton.   
Before he reached him, Newton held up his hand and caught Yamcha telepathically and   
threw him a hundred yards into a wall of rocks.   
  
"Fools!" laughed Newton, "Your powers are nothing compared to me!"   
  
Tien became angry and flew up above Newton. Tien put his hands in a triangle position "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he yelled as he used tri-beam attack and the wave of energy engulfed Newton. Tien never removed his eyes from the scene and searched to see if he had done any damage to Newton.   
  
The light died down and Newton, unscathed, began laughing. "You humans amuse me greatly. Come on, show me what else you've got!"   
  
Krillin joined Tien and formed two energy disks in his hands. They both attacked the Spectronian at the same time. "Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled as he threw them both at Newton. Tien once again tried his tri-beam attack.   
  
Unfased, Newton simply caught the disks and threw them up into the sky. As seen done   
by Jesscheaux, Newton emitted a spiraling rainbow from each hand that wrapped itself   
around Krillin and Tien. He clenched his fists and started squeezing the life out of the   
warriors. "Had enough yet? Give up, I don't really want to kill you!" Newton soon   
became bored with them and released them. Their wornout bodies hurtled towards the ground and fell next to Yamcha. And so, those three were down for the count.   
  
Next, Vegeta broke from the circle and walked arrogantly torwards Newton, his arms crossed. "Well, now that you've defeated the pathetic humans, I think it's time you   
fight a Super-Saiyan!"   
  
"Super-Saiyan?" Newton asked sarcastically, "You're one of those imbecilic barbarians?   
A member of such a weak, primitive race couldn't possibly challenge me!"   
  
Vegeta's face took on a lethal glare , "So, you dare insult me?! Do you know who you're   
talking to? I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, and your time is up!" His hair flamed gold   
and an aura of the same color surrounded his body as he began to yell and power up   
tremendously. Newton smiled and thought to himself ( This should be fun) Still, Newton   
hadn't changed colors. (He's hardly exerting any energy) though Jesscheaux (He's hiding   
his power, and look how much damage has already been done!)   
  
Vegeta continued powering up and his muscles increased in size as well. He finally finished   
and stood before Newton, smiling with pride. "Shall we begin?"   
  
"It'll be my pleasure to destroy you, 'Prince' Vegeta" Newton said. He then prepared to   
face the USSJ Vegeta. A gust of wind came from out of nowhere and surrounded Newton.   
His hair blew around and his power level began to rise. He closed his eyes and lifted his   
clenched fists upward. When they reached up over his head, he brought them down   
down rapidly and a burst of energy surrounded him, his colors changing from   
Yellow and Tan, to Dark blue hair and lighter blue skin. With one smooth movement   
Newton removed his long, glittering cape and let it drop to the ground.   
  
Vegeta smiled, unimpressed by what he saw so far. He shot up into the air, silently   
challenging Newton to follow him. Newton flew up after him and waited for his   
new opponent to make the first move.   
______________________________________________________________________   
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions. 


	9. Heat of the battle.

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 9   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only   
the ones I created for this story.   
  
____________________________________________________________________   
  
Vegeta concentrated on his new enemy, rapidly calculating which angle would   
be best to attack from. He found it and then, before he attacked, thought to himself   
  
(This is for you Trunks.) thinking of his small son at home. Vegeta charged   
at Newton head on, throwing his fists in great fury, but Newton managed to   
evade every punch. Vegeta exploded in anger and his yellow aura flared.   
He threw a round house kick at Newton's head, but Newton caught his   
foot and flung him several yards away. Vegeta recovered and began to   
hurl dozens of small ki blasts at his opponent. An immense cloud of   
smoke appeared and Newton's form disappeared within it. Vegeta kept this   
going a while longer and then stopped to catch his breath. The smoke cleared   
and Newton, haughty as ever, stood untouched and yawned. This was too   
much for Vegeta   
"Fight me you coward!" he yelled angrily and then began   
his special attack. A huge amount of energy was formed together and he aimed   
it directly at Newton. In the next few seconds he slowly let it fly, "FINAL FLASH!",   
his voice filled the air with it's tinge of impending doom. The energy was extremely   
brilliant, so bright that even Newton couldn't look at it directly. Ever true to it's mark, it   
enveloped Newton in enormity and power. Vegeta crossed his arms and beamed   
with pride as his attack exploded with fury. When the light died down, Vegeta's   
facial expression changed from proud to horror stricken: Newton had survived   
his most powerful attack! But a Super-Saiyan never gives up so, still panting,   
Vegeta raised his fists ready to keep fighting this seemingly invincible enemy.   
  
He was pretty drained from the last attack as it took an immense amount of   
energy. Seeing this, Goku looked over at Gohan and they nodded at each   
other in understanding. Both burst forth into Super-Saiyan form and flew   
up behind Vegeta to back him up.   
  
"I can fight by myself, Kakarott! I don't need your help!" Vegeta snarled at them.   
  
"No, we need to fight him together." Goku answered and then flew directly   
at the double-blue Newton. Newton held out his arm and blocked Goku's kick.   
  
He then tried to punch Goku in the stomach, nearly missing because of the   
Saiyan's super speed. The two fought awhile longer, kicking, punching and   
blocking, but neither one could get a hit in.   
  
From down below Jesscheaux yelled up a warning to Goku: "He's holding   
back, Goku! Don't let him trick you! You've got to end this now!"   
  
Goku nodded and teleported back to the ground with Gohan. They whispered   
to each other and Gohan nodded in understanding. Newton, still, hanging in   
the air, watched them with interest. In synchronized motion the father and son   
Super-Saiyan team brought their hands into clamshell positions and began   
in unison: " Ka--------------Me------------------Ha----------------------------------   
Me--------------------------------------Ha------------------------------------------!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The two identical blasts shot straight up at Newton. He had no time to   
dodge them, and as they reached their mark the two blasts became one and   
there was an earthshaking explosion.   
  
"Omega Wave!" The blood-chilling cry came from the midst of the tempest and   
any trace of the Kamehamehas disappeared, never to be seen again.   
Newton stood with his energy field still intact around his body and lowered himself   
to the ground. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta , all with horrified looks on their faces,   
backed away slowly.   
  
"Didn't I warn you?" Newton asked the semi-frightened Saiyans, " I was going to   
spare your pathetic lives, but your insolence angers me, and I've changed my mind!"   
  
He then began to build up a ball of energy, blue in color, above his head.   
It spiraled around and around until, satisfied with it's destructive power, Newton   
threw it on top of the three Saiyans. "SUPER NOVA BLAST!" he cried and   
the great ball of ki crushed Vegeta, Goku and Gohan. A huge crater formed   
where they were once standing, with the half-dead Saiyans sprawled on the bottom.   
  
They had each fallen out of Super Saiyan form and their black hair was mussed, and   
their body suits torn. For once they couldn't stop their enemy. Goku mustered   
up enough strength to whisper to Piccolo, who was the only fighter left standing   
aside from Jesscheaux and Reyanne, "I'm sorry Piccolo, we did our best and   
we failed, it's up to you now." His body then collapsed as he drifted into unconciousness.   
  
(Author's note: I know that the Saiyans are the most powerful of the Z warriors, but   
I needed them to get beaten so Piccolo could fight Newton. He is basically the   
main character, along with Jesscheaux, and the next part adds the needed dramatic   
effect to my story. I apologize to all you Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta lovers out   
there. Don't get me wrong! I absolutely love those three, but this time they   
aren't the main heroes. Thanks!)   
  
Piccolo looked over at Goku sadly then whispered to himself " I won't let you down, Goku."   
He was about to fly off when Jesscheaux's hand grabbed his arm. He turned towards her   
to see tears streaming down her face. "Don't go Piccolo, I don't want to lose you! Let   
me fight him!" she cried.   
  
"Jesscheaux, Stay here and I'll let you know when I need you to back me up, Ok?" he said   
and then smiled. "It'll be allright, I promise"   
  
"You don't know that!" she cried and tried to stop him but he was already gone.   
  
"Reyanne, try to go help the others, I'm going to stay and help Piccolo."   
  
"Allright." Reyanne agreed and flew over to Yamcha to take care of him.   
  
Piccolo flew up to Newton, ready to face him.   
  
"So, the Namek is finally going to fight!" crooned Newton "Too bad you couldn't   
save your friends, so how do you expect to beat me?"   
  
Piccolo just glared at him.   
  
"Who are you anyway?"   
  
"I'm your worst nightmare!" Piccolo yelled and flung off his cape and turban.   
He started yelling and powered up to his full extent, sending rocks flying in   
every direction.   
  
Undaunted by this new show of power, Newton quickly changed colors   
to green skin and purple hair. In one swift movement he reached behind   
his head and tied his waist-length hair into a knot.   
  
"Worried about you hair?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"I don't want to spoil my good looks!" Newton replied and threw back his   
head and laughed hysterically.   
  
Piccolo saw this as an opportunity for attack and sent a kick straight to   
his neck, hoping to break it. Newton received the blow and staggered   
back a bit. He glared at Piccolo, and then cracked his neck back into   
place. Piccolo smiled and then hurled himself toward Newton who   
kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him for a second.   
He coughed up some purple blood and wiped his mouth with his hand.   
Piccolo extended his right arm to an irrational length and quickly   
wrapped it tightly around Newton's body, like an Anaconda about   
to suffocate it's prey.   
  
Newton began to lose ground and painstakingly freed his one of his   
hands from Piccolo's death grip. Just as one of his ribs was   
about to crack, Newton powered up a small energy disk and   
sliced through Piccolo's arm, freeing himself. More of Piccolo's   
blood came pouring out as his now lifeless arm fell to the ground.   
He clutched his shoulder in pain and Newton chuckled at his discomfort.   
A smirk then crossed Piccolo's face and he momentarily grew a new arm.   
  
"Thanks, that one was getting kind of worn-out"   
  
"You fool! I'm going to end this now!" yelled Newton as he began to collect   
another ball of ki above his head. Before he could release it, Piccolo brought   
his hands down together, palms up, and realeased a beam of yellow energy   
at Newton's blast. It flew over Newton's head and destroyed his Super   
Nova blast.   
While Newton was momentarily fuming over the loss of energy,   
Piccolo placed two fingers to his forehead, then thrust them outward yelling   
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Newton fell into the line of fire of this purple   
and yellow tunnel and it pushed him back a few yards, his feet leaving two   
lines engraved in the rocky ground. Piccolo kept the energy focused and   
after a minute or two Newton collapsed onto his hands and knees.   
  
Piccolo flew, his leg extended, and knocked Newton fully onto the ground.   
He raised his hands into a triangle position above his head "Masenko-----------Ha!"   
was the cry this time as he let the attack loose upon Newton at point-blank range.   
When he looked down, Piccolo saw absolutely nothing where Newton had once been.   
Surely he couldn't have vaporized him? No, he was somewhere close by.   
  
Of course, Newton couldn't contain himself and he laughed a loud and evil laugh   
that chilled Piccolo down to his bones.   
  
The Spectronian had again changed colors, this time to a darker purple hair,   
and light purple skin. Piccolo noticed something strange then; Although the   
rest of the sky was blue, a dark purple cloud hung directly over him.   
Before he could think, breathe, or do anything Piccolo was paralyzed by   
a violet-colored bolt of lightning. It shot straight down through his body doing   
irreversible damage to the Namek. A moment more of paralyisis and Piccolo   
fell over onto the rocky ground in a heap. He coughed up some blood and looked   
at himself over. There was no way he could make it. Both his legs were broken   
and his right arm was out of it's socket. A large cut ran down his entire body where   
the lighting had hit. His life-force began to slowly slip away and he thought   
of Jesscheaux (Where is Jesscheaux?) He looked up and saw her crouching   
beside him, crying. He lifted his good arm to touch her face, which was now   
wet with tears.   
  
Newton was so pleased with his success that he doubled over with laughter   
and became oblivious to the world for a few minutes.   
  
"Jesscheaux," Piccolo strained to say her name, " It's going to be okay."   
  
"No! I can't go on without you, please don't leave me!"   
She grasped onto the hand that he placed on her face.   
  
"You've got to destroy him now, Jesscheaux, you're our last hope." Piccolo said.   
  
"I told you not to go!" she began to speak but he silenced her.   
  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said and paused for breath.   
She kept quiet and waited for Piccolo's next words.   
  
"Jesscheaux, I love you." he said emotionally. The tears just kept coming   
down from Jesscheaux's green eyes as she answered him, " Oh Piccolo,   
I love you too!"   
  
He looked at her and smiled one last time. Then his body went limp: He was gone.   
  
Jesscheaux held on to his lifeless hand as she cried: "Piccolo! Speak to me!   
No, you can't be, come on say something!" but in her heart she knew it was   
too late. "PICCOLO!!!!!!!!!!" she cried she stood up and her entire body turned   
gray. She lifted her head towards the sky and screamed as loud as spectronianly possible:   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
It was the cry that was heard around the world. She searched the sky, looking for   
the one who had killed her beloved. She spotted him and flew towards him,   
anger seething through her. She stood tall in front of Newton ready to face him.   
_____________________________________________________________________________   
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions. 


	10. Go Legendary!

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 10   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters,   
only the ones I created for this story.   
  
__________________________________________________________________   
  
  
Newton landed in front of Jesscheaux, a satisfied smirk on his face.   
"Well, now that I've finally gotten rid of all of them, we can get down   
to business."   
  
Jesscheaux, breathingly heavily, could take no more. "You, you   
heartless monster! How could you do this to me and my friends?   
It wasn't enough to destroy our home planet and our people No,   
you had to take from me what I valued most."   
  
Newton, stared at her for a moment and then laughed again, pleased   
with her reaction. That was the last straw for Jesscheaux. It pushed   
her anger over the top and an amazing transformation began to take place.   
  
Without any effort on her part, her body rose into the air and   
began rotating slowly. All the hatred and anger rose to the surface of her   
mind and exploded, sending thousands of tiny rainbows in every direction.   
A new power was being grasped at, and Jesscheaux's voice resounded through   
the whole island as her power level climbed at an insane speed. A brilliant flash   
of light came from behind her and a pair of white wings appeared on Jesscheaux's   
back, the color of her body was an entire rainbow, pulsating over and over. Her hair   
was a brilliant shining silver that contrasted perfectly with her wings.   
The transformation was complete.   
  
Newton stood with his mouth open, stunned at the event that had just taken place.   
His left eye began to twitch as he understood what had happened: Jesscheaux   
had become a legendary Spectronian! She spoke: "This has gone far enough,   
I won't allow you to hurt anyone else!!!!! You will not Survive!!!" she screamed   
in rage, and added in a growling whisper " I'll make sure of it."   
  
Without a moments hesitation, Jesscheaux began a new attack, one she   
had never done before. Yet, it all seemed natural, like she was born   
to do it. Newton, in desparation for he knew he didn't stand a chance   
against a legendary Spectronian, gathered up a blast to try and stop   
her and threw it at her quickly. The energy bounced off of her and   
she turned to face Newton, with a deadly smile on her face.   
Jesscheaux lifted her hands and parted them, reavealing a huge   
blinding white light. "This is the end," she told her foe, " Goodbye, Newton."   
  
Newton froze, his fear inhibiting the ability to move.   
  
"SCREAMING VORTEX!!!!!!" Jesscheaux yelled as she threw the tornado   
of ki at Newton. Something like a sonic boom was heard as it hit him and   
starting ripping him to pieces. From the midst of the tempest Newton yelled out   
his last words: "They are still out there, beware of THEM!" His body was then   
vaporized and the vortex shot up into outer space.   
  
Jesscheaux then destroyed Newton's spaceship, after scanning the computer's memory on a disk for Bulma to look at later.   
  
She sighed and dropped to the ground exhausted from her transformation and   
battle. Reyanne rushed over to her and fed her a Senzu bean that she had found   
Krillin carrying. She had also managed to revive all the others: except Piccolo.   
Jesscheaux sat up and looked to where Piccolo's body lay to find that   
he had vanished! She saw a thousand tiny points of light gather and shoot up into   
space. "W-w-wait! Piccolo! Come back!" she screamed.   
  
Krillin came and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Jesscheaux, he's in the   
afterworld now."   
  
A torrent of fresh tears rushed down her face as she cried: "Oh, Piccolo!   
I'll never see him again! How will I live?"   
  
Understanding dawned on Krillin and he voiced his new discovery: "Guys,   
we never told them about the Dragonballs!"   
  
A dumbfounded look crossed each Z warrior's face and they smacked their   
foreheads in unison.   
  
"How could I have forgotten?" Goku mused. He then went over to comfort   
Jesscheaux. "Hey, don't worry about Piccolo, we can wish him back with   
the Dragonballs!"   
  
Her face lit up and then took on a puzzled look "What? What are Dragonballs?"   
  
Goku and the others told her all about them and their many uses and she   
became ecstatic.   
"Luckily, I had time to collect them all before this battle" Goku informed the group.   
  
"When can we use them?" Jesscheaux asked anxiously.   
  
"Hmmmmmmm about a week I think. They're not just active yet."   
  
(Author's note: I know, I know what you're thinking, you can't tell the Dragonballs   
from ordinary stones UNTIL they're active. But I didn't know that when I wrote   
this part and, once again, it has to stay this way in order for the right dramatic   
effect I need. If I corrected it, the rest of my story would be obsolete to a certain   
point. Thanks for your understanding, now enjoy the rest of the story!)   
  
  
"Great! Now what do you say we go home?" Jesscheaux suggested.   
  
"Wait a second......." Krillin said suspiciously "Where the heck are Reyanne   
and Yamcha?"   
  
Gohan turned his head and spotted a piece of and orange pant leg peeking   
from behind a rock. "I think they're over here." he said and motioned   
for the others to follow him. As they rounded the corner a shocking sight   
greeted them: Yamcha had Reyanne in his arms and was tenderly kissing her!   
  
"Uhhhhh........." Jesscheaux choked out as she stared at her sister.   
  
Yamcha heard the noise, broke free, and started turning beet red.   
Reyanne turned around to see all her comrades with dumbfounded looks   
on their faces. Her body flowered to a lovely dark pink as she realized that   
they had been caught.   
  
"Let's go guys!" exclaimed Goku.   
  
Yamcha took one step and screamed in pain. "Ow! my leg, I can't walk!"   
He made a weak attempt at flight and failed miserably. "I can't fly either!   
Reyanne, help me!"   
  
Reyanne picked Yamcha up in her arms like a baby and floated up into   
the air. Yamcha put his arms around her and winked at her with delight.   
He whispered something to Reyanne and they both laughed.   
"Come on you guys!" Reyanne yelled at the group down below "Let's go home!"   
  
They all followed her, Jesscheaux spreading her new wings to fly.   
Her normal color had returned, but the wings remained as a sign of her new powers.   
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
After a short trip back to Dende's lookout, the gang invited all of their families over   
to celebrate the defeat of Newton. Goku teleported them all a once to the lookout.   
  
"18!!!!!!" Krillin yelled and ran to hug her.   
  
"Thank God you're allright, Krillin!" 18 said happily and kissed him on the cheek.   
Krillin blushed profusely and put his hand behind his head.   
  
Goku swung Chi-chi around and around laughing happily, and Vegeta was listening   
to Bulma's constant chatter and answering her non-stop questions.   
  
Dende walked over to Jesscheaux, who had the most horrible look on her face; it was   
one of pure sorrow and desolation.   
  
"Jesscheaux, I'm so sorry!" he said and tried to comfort her. "He'll be with us again soon."   
  
She made a half-hearted attempt at smiling but it was no use, all she could think of was   
Piccolo.   
  
Nearby, Reyanne and Yamcha were laughing and talking. (They make a great couple)   
thought Jesscheaux.   
  
Yamcha fell silent for a moment and then stood up, with a glass in hand and tapped a fork   
to it. "Listen up everybody! Come over here, there's something I want you all to see."   
The loud banter of the others stopped and they gathered around. Yamcha walked   
up to Reyanne and pulled a small black box out of his gi.   
  
"Reyanne," he spoke as he got down on one knee, "There's something I've   
been meaning to ask you."   
  
She gulped and nodded for him to go on.   
  
He opened the small box to reveal a diamond engagement ring.   
"Reyanne, will you marry me?"   
  
Her body turned blue and her hair yellow as he slipped the ring onto her finger.   
She glanced over at it and then back at his happy face and sighed: "Yes! of course   
I'll marry you, Yamcha!"   
  
He shouted with joy and picked her up and swung her around once and put her back   
down ending in a kiss.   
  
"Congratulations!" yelled Goku.   
  
"Way to go, buddy!" said Krillin.   
  
"I'm so happy for you, man!" Tien cried and smacked Yamcha on the back.   
  
"Will you be my best man, Tien?"   
  
"Of course!" he replied and the two best friends hugged each other.   
  
Then, something most shocking occurred: Vegeta stood up and said, " I'd like to   
propose a toast to Yamcha and Reyanne. May they live long, prosper, and have   
great happiness!"   
  
"AMEN!' yelled Goku and then a great roar of cheering erupted all over the lookout.   
  
The newly engaged couple had already started planning their wedding and placed   
the date one month from now. What a happy future that awaited them!   
Jesscheaux tried to get excited, but still she could only think of Piccolo.   
Reyanne had tried everything to make her feel better, but she would   
only become more and more depressed. She refused to eat the entire   
week and only drank water in a tribute to Piccolo. All her hours,   
waking and non, were spent siting in the same spot on the edge of   
the lookout, staring down at the world below or the sky above.   
An extremely long week like this passed and finally Goku's   
predicted time of the Dragonballs' activity had come.   
He teleported in with Gohan for this joyous day.   
________________________________________________________________________   
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions. 


	11. Disappointment.....

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 11   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters,   
only the ones I created for this story.   
  
_________________________________________________________________   
  
Jesscheaux was the happiest being in the universe today. The time had   
come, they were going to use to Dragonballs to wish Piccolo back   
from the afterworld.   
  
Reyanne hadn't seen Jesscheaux so happy ever; she was literally   
bouncing off the walls.   
  
Dende walked in then asked tentatively, "Jesscheaux? Can I talk to you   
for a second?"   
  
She walked up to him, bent down, and said "Sure, shoot!"   
  
He gulped nervously and hung his head, "It's the Dragonballs...." he said   
and her happiness vanished.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Well, Goku kind've miscalculated the number of days till they're active again."   
  
"AND?"   
  
"Well, it'll be another week and a half before we can use them."   
  
Her face went blank at this horrible news and her body turned white as a sheet.   
"Nnno! This can't be happening!" she cried "Piccolo," she whispered and a great   
torrent of tears ran down her face.   
  
Goku was sad also.   
"Oh Piccolo, why couldn't it have been me?" he asked himself. "Are you okay, Jesscheaux?"   
  
"I'll be fine, Goku, I can take it. I guess I just need to be alone now." she said and pulled   
her wings into a shell around her body.   
  
"Well, all right, then." said Goku and, head down, he walked to the edge of the lookout   
and teleported out of sight. Reyanne sighed and left the lookout also.   
And so the sun set on this horribly disappointing day.   
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
It was a peaceful morning at Krillin's house and he yawned and stretched,   
looking out the window at a marvelous sunrise. He drank his morning   
cup of coffee and then went to wake Reyanne up so they could start their   
days training.   
After all these years, Master Roshi's training had stuck with Krillin and he looked   
back on those times, thinking of all the fun he and Goku had with him and each other.   
He snapped out of his reverie as he reached Reyanne's door. Krillin knocked   
a couple of times and when there was no answer he opened the door slowly.   
  
"Reyanne?" his nasal voice echoed into the room.   
  
He walked into the room and saw that her window was open with the curtains   
fluttering in the early morning breeze. Thinking she might be outside, Krillin   
looked out the window and in all directions. For some reason he couldn't sense   
her ki at all. He shrugged his shoulder's and turned back around.   
He was about to leave the room, but took another look around and spotted   
a white envelope with his name on it, lying on her bed.   
It read:   
  
Dearest Krillin,   
  
Yamcha and I have decided to elope! I know this came   
on all of a sudden, but don't worry about us. We just really   
weren't into the whole huge wedding thing and decided to have a small   
private ceremony. By the time you get this, we'll already be married   
and headed to Hawaii to spend out honeymoon there. Keep training, and you   
might want to go see Tien, as he'll be quite shocked also. Give my   
regards to Chaoutzu and Puar. Tell Jesscheaux that I wish her   
happiness and I hope Piccolo comes back soon. Well, I've got   
to go, Yamcha is waiting. We'll be back some time this year.   
  
Love your best friend,   
  
Reyanne.   
  
Krillin finished the letter and a dazed look came across his face.   
  
"She's gone." he said to himself.   
He walked outside preparing to go see Tien, but Tien had already   
beat him. He flew down along with Chaoutzu and Puar, holding a similar   
letter with the same dazed look on his face.   
  
"I can't believe it." he said to Krillin.   
  
"Yeah, me neither. Those CrAzY KiDs! I guess we'd better tell the others."   
  
* * * * *   
Meanwhile, in the afterworld, Piccolo had began his training with King Kai   
at the end of snake way, but was having a hard time concentrating.   
His thoughts kept drifting back to Jesscheaux, and his heart anxiously   
awaited the time they would be together again.   
  
"I can't take this anymore, King Kai!" he yelled at his short, blue master,   
"I need to be with her!"   
  
"Patience colo, " King Kai answered him, "It will be another week   
and a half until the Dragonballs may be used again. So why don't you try   
and do your best to get stronger while you're here?"   
  
Piccolo nodded with a determined look on his face (If not for myself,) he thought   
(I'll do it for her.)   
  
King Kai nodded, "Now, I need a thousand push-ups, on the double!" he commanded his   
pupil. Piccolo rolled his eyes and did what he was told.   
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Back on earth, the days passed slowly. Krillin and Tien told the others about   
Yamcha and Reyanne and they were all equally shocked.   
Jesscheaux just smiled and said: "I know she'll be happy, and that's all that matters."   
  
Krillin and Tien then decided to be roommates and training partners since their   
other ones were gone.   
  
"Oh well, you've just got to take what life throws at you." Krillin mused   
  
"Yep!" Tien agreed "Now let's train!"   
  
The two new partners did a high five and started their stretching exercices.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
A week and a half passed and it was finally time to use the Dragonballs again.   
The 7 orbs began to glow red and orange one by one as they waited to   
be used once again.   
  
The day has finally come! What will the Z warriors wish for? Will Piccolo   
come back from the afterworld? Find out next time, in Chapter 12   
of the Spectrum Revolution!   
_________________________________________________________________   
(Author's note: I know that last announcer-type part was lame, but I couldn't   
think of any other way to end the chapter! Now, go and read chapter 12!)   
  
  
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions. 


	12. You've got to be kidding!!!!

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 12   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters,   
only the ones I created for this story.   
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
  
At the crack of dawn, Jesscheaux's eyes popped open. Today was the day.   
Piccolo was coming back!   
She took a shower, picked out a great outfit, and spent an hour doing her hair.   
She wanted to look extra special today.   
  
Jesscheaux's heart fluttered nervously as she thought about him coming back,   
and she began to pace in anticipation.   
  
(Hurry up, Dende)she thought.   
  
The young guardian was drinking water in the kitchen.   
Jesscheaux then decided to call Goku:   
  
*ring* *ring*   
  
"Hello! This is Goku!" he said happily into the phone.   
  
"Hey Goku! This is Jesscheaux."   
  
"Jesscheaux! What's up?"   
  
"Goku, don't you know what day it is?"   
  
"Hmmmmm, let me think. Oh! It's Friday the 13th isn't it?"   
  
"NO! That was yesterday, but that's beside the point, Guess again!"   
  
"I know, I know, it's the day we wish Piccolo back!"   
  
"Yes! and I want all of you to be here, so if it's not too much trouble   
could you teleport everyone here?"   
  
"Sure, no problem!"   
  
"Great, but please hurry, Goku."   
  
"Sure thing, see you in a couple of hours!"   
  
"Goku! That's NOT even funny!"   
  
"All right, all right, I was just kidding. Give me a few minutes."   
  
"That's more like it." Jesscheaux replied and the two exchanged   
goodbyes.   
  
As she hung up the phone, Dende rushed into the room, panting.   
  
"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Jesscheaux asked anxiously.   
  
"It's the Dragonballs..." he stammered. "They're gone!"   
  
"WHAT?!" she screamed "Why me!" All of a sudden the color   
drained from her body as she picked up on two sources of ki: They were Spectronian.   
"Follow me, Dende!" she cried and ran to the outside part of the lookout, where she   
sensed them to be.   
Sure enough, there they were. The only two Spectronians that Newton had cared to spare   
when he destroyed Spectrum.   
  
"I should've known this would happen!" Jesscheaux exclaimed.   
  
The two newcomers turned abruptly, their hands filled with Dragonballs.   
"Jesscheaux! What a nice surprise!" one of them spoke. He was extremely tall   
with spiky red hair and a large, muscular frame.   
  
"Isacc," Jesscheaux said menacingly, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I suppose it won't hurt to tell you." he answered. "But I must say Jesscheaux,   
you're looking very lovely today."   
  
"Cut the chit-chat! I want to know what you're doing here and why are you're   
stealing those!" she demanded pointing to the Dragonballs.   
Isacc sighed and began:   
  
"Well you see, we were traveling with Newton, when he sensed that you and   
your sister were alive. He decided to go after you, while we set up home base   
on a small, uninhabited planet. When he found out for sure where you were, he sent for   
us and we started making our way to Earth. Unfortunately, there was an ether storm and   
we got blown off course. We arrived too late to save my brother, but I thought, What the .   
heck! Let's stay here on earth for awhile and see what we can find out about Jesscheaux!   
In the process, we discovered the dragonballs. Yes, I know the power they have   
and I'm going to use them to wish for immortality to continue my brother's work   
of conquering the universe!"   
  
The other Spectronian suddenly spoke up: "Isacc, I thought we were going to   
use them to wish Newton back!"   
  
"Well, Pulsar, I changed my mind! He was always too demanding, and I'd like to   
do things MY way for a change."   
  
Jesscheaux gasped as she heared Isacc say the name of the second Spectronian.   
"Pulsar? Is it really you?"   
  
It had been many years since she had seen her child-hood best friend, Pulsar.   
They had grown up together on Spectrum. Jesscheaux's family, the Mckae's,   
had taken Pulsar in when he was only a small child that they found on their doorstep and he had become part of their family. Jesscheaux didn't know   
why, but something was always different about him, as if his past held a terrible secret.   
He had grown much taller since the last she saw him and his shoulder-length black   
hair was longer than she remembered.   
  
"Yes, Jesscheaux, I'm alive." he answered softly.   
  
"What happened to you? Don't tell me you..........." she trailed off.   
  
Pulsar hung his head in shame as he turned a scarlet color.   
  
"The darkside....." Jesscheaux whispered and shook her head. "Not you, Pulsar, surely you're   
not one of them?"   
  
The darkside was a group of evil Spectronians, headed by Newton, that were slowly trying   
to convert the entire planet to the evil ways connived by Newton. However, too many   
of the Spectronians had pure hearts and refused to become a part of it.   
Rumors spread about overthrowing Newton and reclaiming the kingdom for good,   
and that was when Newton decided to wipe the entire race out.   
An unknown event, many years before, had led up to this. Yet, it remained shrouded in   
mystery.   
  
"I'm afraid it's true," Pulsar said slowly   
  
"Why?" Jesscheaux asked.   
  
"They made me an offer I couldn't refuse."   
  
"But, you can't! Please, leave this foolishness and become pure again!" she pleaded.   
  
He looked as if he was considering it and then powered up blue and yellow and shot   
a ki blast at her, and yelled "NO!"   
  
"Come on!" Isacc yelled to him as he finished stuffing the dragonballs into a small   
sack, "We've got to get out of here before she recovers!"   
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Jesscheaux was recovering from Pulsar's attack when Goku and the gang( minus   
Reyanne, Yamcha, and Piccolo of course) teleported in.   
  
"Let's get this party started!" Goku exclaimed unawarely, " Where are the Dragonballs?"   
  
Jesscheaux almost toppled over, but steadied herself and told him, "They're gone."   
  
"HUH?!" a look of fear crossed his face, "What happened?"   
  
Jesscheaux didn't want to waste any time in going after her new enemies, so   
she told everyone to join hands in a circle quickly. When they were all connected,   
she powered up purple and blue and zapped a wave of energy through the circle of   
warriors that sent a bolt up through their hands that carried into their mind.   
It was similar to Reyanne's 'forehead' technique.   
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Goku cried when the information reached him.   
  
"I wish I was, Goku. I really wish I was." Jesscheaux replied grimly. "Now, we've got   
to catch them before it's too late!"   
  
She spread her beautiful white wings to fly and took of in the direction she had   
last sensed the Spectronians at, followed by the rest of the Z fighters.   
Faster, and faster she raced on, nearing the speed of sound; she couldn't let   
them use the dragonballs, not now. If they did, she would have to wait an entire   
year for Piccolo to come back, and her heart couldn't wait that long.   
This thought fueled her and she speeded up, all the while searching for any   
traces of Isacc and Pulsar.   
  
In her mind, a voice suddenly spoke loud and clear: (Jesscheaux) it said.   
Jesscheaux stopped dead in her tracks, causing Goku and the others   
to smash into her one by one: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, and Tien.   
She didn't even notice because the only thing that mattered now was the voice.   
  
"PICCOLO!" she screamed joyfully.   
  
"Huh?" mused Goku.   
  
(Piccolo, is it really you?) she answered telepathically.   
  
(Yes, Jesscheaux, it's me.) the answer came back and tears   
of joy began streaming down her face.   
  
(I've missed you so much!) she told him.   
  
(I've missed you too.)   
  
(How is this happening? I thought you were........)   
  
(I am. But, King Kai is telepathic and he can communicate between the   
two dimensions and I'm talking to you through him.)   
  
(It's so wonderful to hear your voice!)   
  
(I know what you mean. Tell me, what's going on down there?! King Kai   
is sensing terrible danger.)   
  
She told him everything as quickly as possible and he answered (This is it, Jesscheaux.   
You've got to take them out, for the good of the universe.)   
  
As this was happening, the Z warriors looked on in wonder as Jesscheaux's face lit up   
like a light bulb, she began to cry, and her colors changed frequently.   
  
"I wonder what's going on in there?" Krillin mused.   
  
The telepathic conversation continued but they couldn't keep it up much longer.   
  
(Don't worry, Piccolo, I'll make sure you get wished back; I will never let you down!)   
  
(Thank you, that means a me, Jesscheaux. I really meant what I said the   
day I died; I love you and I want us to be together forever.)   
  
(Oh, Piccolo, I love you too, but I'd better go now. We'll soon be together again.   
Until then, farewell, my love.)   
  
(Farewell.) Piccolo answered and the connection ended.   
  
Jesscheaux turned to face the others. "I was speaking to Piccolo telepathically through   
King Kai." she explained.   
  
"Ooooooohhhhhh." said the others in understanding.   
  
Jesscheaux continued: "We've got to stop them before they use the Dragonballs,   
the universe is in jeopardy! Let's split up to search for them. Goku, you come with me.   
Gohan you go with Tien, and Krillin with Vegeta. If you find them, make some sort   
of signal to let the rest of us know where they are."   
They all nodded and the 3 groups went off in separate directions.   
_____________________________________________________________________________   
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear you opinions. 


	13. This can't be happening!

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 13  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only the ones I created for this story.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Isacc and Pulsar had flown out over the water and found a small island. They landed and began arguing over Isacc's plans to use the Dragonballs for his own ambition.  
  
"Isacc! You know we should wish Newton back, it's the right thing to do!"  
  
"Since when do we do things the right way? This is the darkside you know, and besides I've spent my whole life in his shadow, with him gone, it'll finally be my time to shine! The throne is mine to claim!"  
  
"But,"  
  
"Hush! You'll be my right-hand man and have everything you've ever wanted this way. What do you say, pal?"  
  
Pulsar's mind was in turmoil, he knew he shouldn't let him do this, but his offer was very tempting. Deep down what he really wanted was to become good again. This evil lifestyle just wasn't right for a Spectronian with a heart as pure as his. He finally spoke: "I don't know Isacc........." he trailed off.  
  
"Aagh! You're not going to pull another one of your 'goody-goody' acts on me are you? Come on! This is the opportunity of a lifetime!"  
  
"Well.............ok." he said hesitantly.  
  
"That's better! Now, let's figure out how these things work." he said referring to the Dragonballs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Krillin and Vegeta searched around the nearby islands, and all of a sudden Krillin spotted the two Spectronians from up above.  
  
"Vegeta," he whispered, " I think I found them."  
  
"WHAT'S THAT, BALDY?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Shhhh!" said Krillin with a finger to his lips. He then pointed down at the small island.  
  
Vegeta gasped, "The Spectronians! I wonder how powerful they are?" he scanned their ki and found (Hmmmm the big one is pretty powerful, and the smaller one too, although he seems to be hiding something.)  
  
Before Vegeta could say or do anything else, Krillin jumped up towards the sun, put his hands next to his face with his fingers spread, and yelled " SOLAR FLARE!" A blinding light issued out all around covering the island and making a huge signal to the other Z fighters.   
  
"Fool!" yelled Vegeta as he covered his eyes, "Now they know we've discovered them!"  
  
"That's the point, Vegeta, now the others know where they are and our enemies are temporarily blinded, letting us in for a sneak attack!"  
  
"Look again you moron," Vegeta countered.  
  
The Spectronians seemed to be unfazed by the solar flare and were looking at the two of them.  
  
"Well, well " Isacc drawled "It looks like we have company." He gestured for them to come down. By this time, Goku and Jesscheaux arrived on the scene.  
  
"There they are!" Jesscheaux yelled "Great job Krillin! Now let's get them!" Jesscheaux and Goku flew in closer and starting powering up Kamehamehas.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," snarled Isacc and he pointed at the Dragonballs, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to these now would you?"  
  
"Ha! You wouldn't dare destroy them!"Jesscheaux answered cockily. "You can't"  
  
"Oh, can't I?" he said and powered up a ki ball which he aimed at the Dragonballs.  
  
"NO!" Jesscheaux yelled and came in closer preparing to attack Isacc. He then flung the ball of ki at her. " You didn't really think I'd do it did you?"  
  
She wasn't ready for the blow and took it head on causing her body to be thrown back a couple of feet.  
  
Goku powered up to Super-Saiyan and was getting ready to attack when Isacc yelled: "Stay where you are!" Faster than lightning, he powered up a huge Super Nova blast and hung it over Jesscheaux's body. "One false move and your friend is a goner! Do you hear that?!" he yelled loudly in the direction of Goku and the others who were all floating above the island. They froze where they were, afraid that if they did anything, Jesscheaux would surely be hurt.  
  
"Pulsar! Bring me the Dragonballs, I want everyone to see me make my wish!"  
  
Jesscheaux stood up and was readying a blast, but Isacc stopped her by slightly moving the Super blast downward. "I wouldn't try anything, if I were you." he growled, and she was forced to oblige. "That's better! Now, let me see if I can remember how this goes: Oh Eternal Dragon, I summon you now, come and grant me my wish!" Isacc yelled excitedly. "I guess that was close enough." he said as the Dragonballs began to glow brightly and the sky darkened. Shenlong then appeared out of nowhere; his huge body circling all around.  
  
Shenlong spoke: "Yes, what is your wish?" his booming voice asked.  
  
Without hesitation Isacc cried " I wish for immortality!"  
  
The dragon paused and answered, "That is beyond my power, you must wish for something else!"  
  
"DARN IT! What now?"  
  
Pulsar was glad that Isacc hadn't become immortal, and he hoped he wouldn't do anything too rash with his new wish.  
  
Isacc thought for a moment and then announced: "Ok, Eternal Dragon, I wish that I was a legendary Spectronian!"  
  
"It is done!"  
  
Isacc's body rose slowly into the are and began to rotate, a pair of white wings appeared on his back and his body became a pulsating rainbow, his hair shining silver. "Yes! The ultimate power is mine!" he cried.  
  
"You have one more wish, make it!" Shenlong demanded.  
  
"Huh? I didn't know I could have two!" For you see Dende's dragonballs still retained the power of giving two wishes.  
  
"Yes, what is your final wish?"  
  
"Tell you what, dragon, I can't think of anything worthy of wishing for right now, so can I save my last wish for later?"  
  
Shenlong developed a sweat drop and sighed "So be it. You have one week, when it has passed, you must summon me again and make your final wish." with that, the dragon disappeared in a great cloud of smoke, leaving the Dragonballs behind.   
  
An evil laugh similar to Newton's erupted from Isacc "I can feel it surging through me! My power is incredible!" he exclaimed and turned to Jesscheaux "Now, I will finish the work my brother started and destroy you!!!!" He released the Super Nova blast upon her and Goku looked on in shock as it enveloped her body; it's blue light exploding in a frenzy.  
  
Pulsar's face became horror stricken. He hadn't forgotten his past with Jesscheaux; she was still very dear to his heart, even though he had turned to the darkside. "Isacc! WHY?!" Pulsar screamed.  
  
"Come on Pulsar, what's one life? Don't you remember what happened when we blew up Spectrum? Besides there are far greater things to accomplish that can only be done when Jesscheaux is destroyed!"  
  
The smoke from Isacc's attack cleared and a crater had formed where the blast impacted. Jesscheaux's body was laying at the center, and the long-overcoat she was wearing to cover her wings, was torn revealing them for Isacc to see. "What?!" he cried in disbelief "You mean there's already been one?" he said referring to the legendary status of Jesscheaux.  
  
"She did it!" Pulsar cried exultantly "Jesscheaux went legendary!"  
  
"I can see that! Hmmph! I wanted to be the first one. No matter, now that she's gone, I am the Legendary Spectronian."  
  
From out of the crater, Jesscheaux's voice spoke: "Not so fast, Isacc." She stood up shakily and began the attack that Piccolo had taught her. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" she yelled as she hurled the tunnel of ki which Isacc quickly dodged.  
  
"Is that the best you've got, 'Ms. Legendary'?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
She shook her head and slammed her hands into clamshell position. A terrible crunching sound echoed through her body as she screamed in pain and clutched her hand. Isacc's first blast had severely weakened her and now she had broken her hand. Jesscheaux began to back away slowly as Isacc flew towards her with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
Goku could take no more and came charging at Isacc, who just kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Goku was back on the attack in a few moments but Jesscheaux stopped him: "NO! Leave Goku, I don't want anyone else getting hurt, I'll be fine!"  
  
He obeyed her wishes as he sadly flew up to the others. Things looked grim.  
  
A dark purple cloud began to form over-head as Isacc prepared he and his brother's favorite move which they had invented: ultra-violet lightning. No one had ever survived it. In a last ditch effort, Jesscheaux used her good arm to try and summon her screaming vortex. The white energy twirled weakly as Isacc's attack was about to commence.  
  
"It's too late now, Jesscheaux. Your powers cannot compare to mine!"  
  
"Just remember one thing, Isacc. My powers came from deep within, but yours are only borrowed!"  
  
"Enough of this! ULTRA-VIOLET LIGHTNING!" he screamed. The paralyzing bolt of energy shot through her, leaving it's mark down her body. She hurled the small vortex but it dissapated, only adding to her suffering. In slow motion, Jesscheaux's body fell over onto the ground: lifeless. She had been brutally murdered in the same fashion as her beloved Piccolo. ______________________________________________________________________ Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear you opinions. 


	14. Reunion.

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 14  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT, or any other the characters, only the ones I created for this story.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Far away from our fighting heroes, on a remote island that was part of the Hawaiian island chain, Yamcha and Reyanne were sitting out by the ocean. The newlyweds gazed at each lovingly at each other as they drank tropical drinks while listening to some 70's disco music. They toasted each other and then turned back to sunbathing.  
  
Reyanne sat bolt upright in her chair all of a sudden, and looked around anxiously. The color of her body began to slowly drain and Yamcha became alarmed.  
  
"What's wrong, Reyanne?!" he cried.  
  
"Can't you feel it Yamcha?" she asked solemnly.  
  
He concentrated very hard and soon felt what Reyanne was talking about.  
  
"It's Jesscheaux!" cried Reyanne " She's gone!"  
  
"OH NO! What could've possibly happened?! Come on, Reyanne, we've got to get back home now!"  
  
With that the young couple quickly changed clothes and took off into the air to get back home.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(This is kind've nice.) Jesscheaux thought. She had just reached the afterworld and was strolling down Snake Way. (I've never seen anything like this before.) she mused as she studied the long path and the endless orange sky.  
  
"Hold on a second, "she said outloud, " I've got to get to King Kai's!!!!" she exclaimed and spread her wings and started flying as fast as she could toward the short, blue man's planet.  
  
Goku had told her all about his time in the afterworld, so she knew somewhat about it and what to expect. As she raced along, her mind stayed on one thing and one thing only: Piccolo. She would soon be with him again, and that was all that mattered.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Piccolo began his day with King Kai as usual. He had his morning glass of water and then did 1,000 situps and pushups; no breaks in between, of course. He was just about finished when he heard a strange noise coming from the snake way. Piccolo looked up to see a white object coming closer and closer with each second. He tilted his head in wonder and decided to see who this newcomer was. As it came nearer he felt something that nearly made his halo fall off.  
  
"J-J-Jesscheaux?!" he cried incredulously. "I must be losing it! She couldn't be?"  
  
Before he knew what was going on, Jesscheaux slammed into him and the two of them fell over in a heap.  
  
"PICCOLO!" she screamed in utter ecstasy and she began to kiss him on the cheeks repeatedly.  
  
He felt his body begin to blush and then cleared his throat. "Is is really you?"  
  
She gazed into his eyes with all the longing she had felt over their separation and nodded. They helped each other up and looked at each other for a moment until, unable to contain himself, Piccolo grabbed her into his embrace and passionately kissed her for a long time. When they broke apart, Jesscheaux flung her arms around him and they hugged each other tightly, rocking back and forth.  
  
"How I've missed you." Jesscheaux whispered into Piccolo's ear.  
  
"We'll never be apart again, I promise." he whispered back.  
  
After their emotional greeting, the two looked each other over for any changes that may have taken place. Piccolo's jaw dropped as he took a look at her white wings. (She looks just like an angel,) he thought looking from her wings to her new halo.  
  
"Where did those come from?" he asked pointing at her wings.  
  
"Oh, these old things? Just a parting gift of being legendary!"  
  
"You mean, you did it?! Oh, Jesscheaux, I'm so proud of you!"  
  
They then told each other all about their adventures and things that happened during their separation.  
  
"So, we died the same way," Piccolo mused after Jesscheaux had finished telling him her whole story with Newton and Isacc.  
  
King Kai had been watching them the whole time and had given them space. Now, he walked out to greet his new pupil. "Welcome to my planet, Jesscheaux! Piccolo has told me all about you."  
  
"You must be King Kai, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope Piccolo hasn't exaggerated any about me."  
  
"Well, according to him, you're the best thing since bottled water!"  
  
Jesscheaux put her hand behind her head as she laughed and turned pink.  
  
"Why don't you come inside and we can get to know each other better, and you can tell me about your battle." King Kai suggested.  
  
Jesscheaux nodded and grabbed Piccolo's hand as they followed King Kai into his house.  
  
Jesscheaux told the 2 about her battle : "What are we going to do? "she wailed at the end of her story; "Goku and the others are no match for Isacc, not now that he's become legendary."  
  
Piccolo was about to say something when King Kai shushed him. "I'm sensing something!" he exclaimed. "Yes, Yes!"  
  
"What is it?" Piccolo asked anxiously.  
  
"It's Reyanne and Yamcha, they're headed back home! We could really use them right now, Jesscheaux. Especially your sister."  
  
"She just might be our last hope." Jesscheaux answered "But then again, there is Pulsar."  
  
"Hmmmm?" Piccolo looked up at gazed at her questioningly.  
  
Jesscheaux then told King Kai and Piccolo about her child-hood on Spectrum; how they had found Pulsar and she and him had grown up together. "My family thought we would make a good match, but we were like brother and sister. As we grew older, Pulsar became friends with Isacc. That's when we drifted apart and Newton somehow converted him to the darkside. However, I still have hope for him, his heart is so pure." she finished.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Isacc continued laughing even after Jesscheaux's body had disappeared into the other world. "Allright! That takes care of her. Now we can begin my plan for universe domination, eh Pulsar?"  
  
Pulsar's body was a dark red color and his hair was yellow. "What have you done!" he yelled. "I thought you said no one would get hurt! The one person who did was my best friend!"  
  
"Calm down Pulsar, it was just Jesscheaux, she never would become one of us, remember?"  
  
"How could I be so wrong? Now I see it all so clearly, none of this matters anymore, my life with you is through! I should've done this a long time ago. Goodbye, Isacc, I am no longer on your side."  
  
"What?! You can't be serious Pulsar! After all I've done for you?"  
  
"That's right Isacc, I want no more to do with you!"  
  
"Have it you way, then. But you won't live to regret it!" Isacc powered up making his blue aura flash a blinding light over the entire island. He stared at his former friend in hatred and charged at him, using his fist to knock Pulsar unconcious onto the ground.  
  
"That was TOO easy!" Isacc laughed. Isacc didn't get to bask in his glory long, when a flying object smashed into him sending him flying through the air. He hit the rocky ground with a thud and looked up.  
  
"Reyanne?!" he gasped.  
  
"Isacc," she spoke " I never thought I'd see the day when you became legendary."  
  
"Yes, well you can thank the eternal dragon for that!"  
  
"NO! Do you mean YOU used the dragonballs?"  
  
"Yes, and for my first trick, I'm going to destroy planet earth!"  
  
"Wh-what about Piccolo? and Jesscheaux?"   
  
Isacc smiled evilly as he leaned closer towards Reyanne and whispered: "Well, let's just say she won't be bothering us anymore."  
  
"YOU! So, you're the one who destroyed my sister! I should've known, well Isacc, that is one mistake you'll wish you never made! FIGHT ME!" Reyanne challenged him and punched him in the gut. He didn't even flinch just laughed and tripped her over onto the ground. She did a back-flip and raised her fists. Reyanne then began her onslaught upon Isacc.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Pulsar was floating. He could feel his heart beating, yet it seemed as if he was separate from his body. He opened his eyes to see an abyss of blue and purple spiraling inward for eons. "Where am I?" he asked himself and heard his voice echoing. A portal opened and a young man that looked exactly like Pulsar issued from it. He felt like he was looking in a mirror. Pulsar raised his hand as did the other person, and they touched them together. "My son." Spoke the other Spectronian.  
  
Pulsar quickly drew his hand away. "What did you say?"  
  
"Pulsar."  
  
"Hhhhow do you know my name?"  
  
"I know your name because I am the one who gave it to you."  
  
"What do you mean, who are you?"  
  
"It is time you learned of your past my son."  
  
"'My son' why do you keep saying that?"  
  
"Because it is true. I am Nova, King of the planet Spectrum. Or at least I used to be. You see, you are born of the royal family, Pulsar. Your mother, Queen Idicia, and I once ruled Planet Spectrum. What wonderful days were those. Our race was a very peaceful one and everybody was happy. We were overjoyed when you were born, it made our lives complete, and I would have an heir to the throne, one that I would train up in the ways of the pure. Alas, this was not to be. There was an uprising among my people. A group of rebels formed, headed by a young man called Katera, this group is what is now known as the darkside. You know much about it, especially since you were once one of them. But that is all in the past. As I was saying, Katera was a very evil spectronian who could never be trusted. He also had a son your age, called Newton. He and his evil group began ravaging our planet causing destruction everywhere. Idicia and I felt it was no longer safe for us to keep you with us, since Katera seemed so bent on destroying our family. We placed you on the doorstep of one of the Spectronian families who lived in the countryside thinking you'd be safer there and have a peaceful life. Ah, you were only a baby then, I placed a name tag around you neck and left a note to this family. The McKae's , bless their souls, were just what I'd been looking for. They raised you up, until you were able to fend for yourself. Anyway, after your mother and I had given you up, the darkside stormed the castle the very next day. We were brutally murdered and Katera took over the throne of Planet Spectrum. You know the rest of the story. Katera had another son, Isacc. When Katera died, not too long ago, his first-born Newton became King. Newton was twice as terrible as his father and he and his brother were the scourge of Spectrum. This is your past, and now you shall take over your future. I have come to tell you this, in order that you may save earth and find our lost people. Many of them are still alive."  
  
"Father? I can't believe it! I'M a prince?"  
  
" You will be a King, my son. Soon you will awaken where a fierce battle is raging. End it. Become THE legendary Spectronian. The power is within you." Nova finished speaking to his son and his form soon faded into the vortex.  
  
"Wait! Father! I can't believe this, I'm the King?"  
  
Pulsar's body then began to free fall picking up momentum with each second. He could feel himself become heavier as he rushed down and all of a sudden his eyes popped open. He was back in the real world. Alive. _____________________________________________________________________________ Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions. 


	15. The truth shall set you  free.

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 15  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters.  
Only the ones I created for this story.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Pulsar sat up and looked at his surroundings. Then he remembered: Isacc.  
"Father," he whispered "I can do this, I won't let you down."  
  
He sensed that Isacc was fighing again and flew in closer to take a look.  
Reyanne! She didn't stand a chance. Pulsar cringed at Reyanne was   
hit once again by Isacc.   
He became very angry, Reyanne was just like a sister to him, he would  
make Isacc pay.  
  
Pulsar began screaming and powering up tremendously. A great ki shield  
surrounded him and his body began spiraling upwards faster and faster.  
As he made his ascent he could feel his new appendages sprouting as  
a pair of shining blue wings appeared on his back. His hair  
became silver and his body colored to every shade of purple and  
blue, the royal colors.   
  
(It's just as father said it would be.) he thought to himself as he felt his  
energy surge and his coloring pulsated.  
  
Isacc had stopped pummeling Reyanne and stared on in wonder at  
the spectacle that was taking place.   
Pulsar completed the transformation and became THE legendary spectronian.  
He shot down like a rocket towards his ex-friend.  
  
"I-I thought you were gone." spouted Isacc as he stared at Pulsar.  
  
"Thought is the key word here. No, I'm going to take you out Isacc  
for I know the truth now. You and Newton aren't members of the royal  
family, my parents were. Your father overthrew the kingdom and killed  
my parents, and then began converting our people to the darkside.  
You and your brother were/are only peasants thrown into power  
by overwhelming evil! I was the lone survivor of the royal family  
who had been taken in by the McKae's, Jesscheaux and Reyanne's  
family, when I was only a baby."  
  
"You're a liar, Pulsar! This isn't possible!"  
  
"Choose to believe what you will, but it's the truth. It doesn't have  
to end this way, Isacc. Why don't you join the pure-hearted. I'm almost  
positive that many of our people survived and I intend to find them.  
Come with me and began your life again."  
  
"NEVER! I choose NOT to believe your fiendish story, I am the true  
Prince and you will pay for your mutiny, wretched being!" Isacc screamed  
in hatred and built up the deadly ultra-violet lightning.  
  
"No! Isacc don't!" screamed a badly beaten Reyanne from the sidelines.  
  
Isacc looked over for a split second, giving Pulsar enought time to kick him.  
  
"I didn't want to do this, but I must for the good of the universe." Pulsar said sadly.  
  
Isacc then let his deadly bolt of lightning loose and it narrowly missed Pulsar's body  
by only 2/10ths of an inch.  
  
Pulsar's blue wings began to glow and reflected light in every direction.  
Isacc shot a rainbow tunnel at him and Pulsar countered it with his  
own blue and purple one.   
The two energies crashed together and exploded lighting up the darkening sky.  
  
Goku and the others could only look on in wonder; this was WAY out of their league.  
  
Pulsar's blast soon overpowered Isacc's and he pushed him over the edge of a cliff.  
Isacc's hand caught the very edge " H-hhelp me!" he cried.  
Pulsar took pity on him and reached out his hand to save Isacc, who grabbed  
it and flung Pulsar into the ravine, which was actually part of a volcano and had  
boiling lava at the bottom.  
  
Isacc quickly raised himself up and searched to see if his foe had perished.  
Pulsar rose up out of the lava, unscathed, his blue aura glowing ever brighter.  
  
"NO WAY!" yelled Isacc and he began to power up his ultimate Super Nova Blast.  
He finished it quickly and was about to heave it at Pulsar when he felt a hand on his  
shoulder.   
Isacc turned abruptly to see a purple-skinned blue-haired Reyanne behind him.  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?" he muttered "What do you want?"  
  
Reyanne just smiled and proceeded to sucker-punch Isacc directly in the face.  
  
"That was a bad move, Reyanne. You will now perish just as your sister did!"   
Isacc yelled as he held his super blast above his head and was ready at any  
moment to release it.  
He suddenly remember Pulsar and turned abruptly, thinking he might be behind him.  
  
Reyanne took this as her cue and pushed Isacc with all of the strength she had into the volcano.  
  
The weight of his still-ready blast carried him down faster and faster and , unable  
to stop, his entire body fell into the boiling lava. On impact with it, the Super Nova  
Blast exploded, adding to Isacc's pain. Reyanne used the last of her energy to  
send down a small ki blast to trigger his final death.  
Isacc screamed and his body vaporized within the lava and ki blasts.  
  
Because of all the commotion, the volcano was peaceful no more. It began to  
boil and bubble over, spouting ash and rocks high into the sky.  
  
"Let's get out of here!"yelled Reyanne to the others.  
Pulsar, seeing that she was weak, swooped down and picked her up  
and Yamcha flew right behind them. They joined the rest of the Z warriors.  
  
The group watched in awe as the small island blew up and disappeared into  
the ocean.  
  
"It is finished."spoke Pulsar to the senshi.  
  
"Hooray!"yelled Goku, "The earth is safe once again!"  
  
A cheer rose up from the crowd as they high-fived each other  
and just all-around celebrated. But the two Spectronians couldn't  
join in their fun for Jesscheaux was gone.  
  
Krillin comforted Reyanne, "Listen, you don't need to be sad, she's with  
Piccolo now and she's happy. Besides, we still have that wish from the  
Dragonballs!"  
Then it hit him: "Uh guys, where ARE the dragonballs?!"  
  
"I thought you had them!" Yamcha cried.  
  
"Don't look at me, I wasn't even on the island!" Krillin defended himself.  
  
They looked down at the island. The Dragonballs had gone down with it!  
  
"Oh no!" cried Goku.  
He skimmed over the water and was about to dive underneath to look  
the for them when something shot straight in front of him: it was the   
four-star dragonball. It floated in front of him and was followed by  
the remaining six balls. Goku grabbed the four-star ball and appeared  
to whisper something to it. He then flew up to the others and the  
six dragonballs followed him and floated in front of the other warriors.  
  
"Sweet!" exclaimed Goku as each warrior held a dragonball  
except Pulsar who had returned to normal color but still had  
his beautiful blue wings.  
  
"That was cool, dude!" exclaimed Yamcha as he tossed the two-star ball  
up and down.  
  
"Careful with that!" Krillin reprimanded him.  
  
"Sorry, sheesh!" Yamcha answered and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on," Goku began, "Let's get these babies to Dende's place  
for safe-keeping."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The group returned to the lookout and Dende ran out to greet them.  
He was jumping up and down in excitement and looked through  
the crowd for Jesscheaux.  
"Where's Jesscheaux?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Goku hung his head as he walked up to the Namek boy and put a  
hand on his shoulder. "She didn't make it." he said sadly.  
  
Tears began to stream down Dende's face and he sobbed: "Well at least we  
still have the Dragonballs." He then looked over and saw a new face in  
the crowd that he recognized.  
"Oh! It's one of the Spectronians, what's he doing here?"  
  
"Dende," said Reyanne "I'd like you to meet Pulsar, he's Jesscheaux  
and I's adopted brother."  
  
"Oh, but I thought he was evil."  
  
Pulsar smiled and walked over to Dende, "Nice to meet you Dende.  
You're right, I used to be evil but I've come back to the pure side and  
I found out that I am the king of Spectrum." he said and pointed to his  
blue wings.  
  
"You're legendary too?" Dende asked  
  
"Yeah it's a long story." Pulsar replied and proceeded to tell the young  
guardian the details of his father's visit and how he found out about his past  
while on the battleground.  
  
"Well," said Dende when he finished, "We're happy to have you on our side   
Why don't you stay with me for now? It's really lonely here without Jesscheaux  
and Piccolo."  
  
Pulsar agreed and then the others started on home.  
  
"See you guys in a week!" Dende yelled and the Z fighters took off in  
different directions.  
Krillin and Tien to their house, Goku and Gohan back to Chi-chi,  
and Vegeta to Capsule Corp.  
Yamcha and Reyanne went to stay with Krillin and Tien while they  
looked for a house.  
  
  
The next day, at Krillin's house, the group of four, plus 18 who came  
over to visit, were having breakfast prepared by the master chef himself: Krillin!  
  
Reyanne and Yamcha held hands the whole time and fed each other.  
Krillin rolled his eyes (typical newlyweds) he thought.  
"So, when are you guys going to look for a house?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, what ever happened to our old house, Tien?"  
  
"Oh, I put it up for sale, but no one has looked at it yet." Tien answered.  
  
"Well, take it off the market right now! Reyanne and I are going to live  
there."  
  
"Gosh," said Tien as he smacked his forehead, "I didn't even think of that!"  
  
"That's because you're a muscle-headed dumbbell." Reyanne muttered.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh! I said, please pass the butter."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Now that that's settled"said Yamcha "It's moving day!"  
He and Reyanne moved all of their stuff out of Krillin's house  
and into their new one, which was only a mile away.  
  
"We're practially neighbors!" exclaimed Reyanne, "I can come and  
see you all the time, Krillin."  
  
"Yeah!" Krillin agreed, "I've really missed you, Reyanne."  
  
"I missed you too, Krillin!" she exclaimed and the two friends hugged.  
  
"I guess I kind've missed you, Tien." Yamcha told his three-eyed friend.  
  
"Kind've? Come here you little........" said Tien and he grabbed Yamcha   
around the neck and playfully rubbed his head.  
  
"Allright, allright, you big bully!' Yamcha gave in and punched Tien playfully.  
  
"How touching," 18 said coldly "Men. I'll never understand them."  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions. 


	16. Journey.

The Spectrum Revolution-chapter 16  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters.  
Only the ones I created for this story.  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
In the afterworld, Jesscheaux was having the time of her after-life while staying  
at King Kai's.  
He had witnessed the rest of the battle telepathically and was recounting the  
events to Piccolo and Jesscheaux.  
When he finished, Jesscheaux stood up and shouted: "We won! We won! The  
earth is safe!"  
She and Piccolo did a double high-five and smacked their foreheads together.  
Hands still locked, she began to push him to try and knock him over.  
He pushed back and ended up knocking them both onto the ground.  
They both laughed and Piccolo picked her up and flew into the sky.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jesscheaux asked delightedly.  
  
"Just going for a little ride!" he replied.  
  
She put her arms around his neck as he carried her. They continued flying around  
and having fun being together.  
  
"This is great!" said Jesscheaux "I should've died sooner!"  
  
Piccolo smiled at her, "I hate to say it, but I'm glad you did."  
  
"Piccolo!" she shrieked and smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
They landed back on the small planet and walked underneath the only tree on it,  
where they enjoyed each other's company and talked.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Jesscheaux sighed.  
  
"Me too." agreed Piccolo and put his hand on her face gently.  
She did they same and they gazed at each other lovingly.  
They were just leaning in to kiss when King Kai ran out of his   
house yelling:  
  
"Jesscheaux!"   
  
Their heads turned abruptly and Jesscheaux groaned, "Yes, King Kai?"  
  
"It's your friend Pulsar, he thinks some of your people may have survived."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too. We did have escape pods you know."  
  
"Yes, Yes, but I'm speaking to him telepathically. He wants me to locate  
them so he can rejoin them and take his place on the throne."  
  
"So what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, you're a Spectronian and I need to use you and your ki as a guide  
while searching."  
  
"Fine, fine. But make it quick."  
  
King Kai placed a hand on her shoulder and concentrated very hard.  
A few minutes passed and he exclaimed: "I found them! and you're  
never going to believe where."  
  
"You found them? I knew it! I knew they were alive! This is too great  
where are they?" Jesscheaux cried happily.  
  
"New Namek."  
  
Jesscheaux and Piccolo looked at each other in wonder.  
"Amazing......." mused Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah," said Jesscheaux in awe, "Both of our peoples on the same  
planet living together. We'll have to go there once we get wished back."  
  
"Allright, thanks for the help Jesscheaux, Now I'll leave you two kids alone."King Kai  
said and walked back into his house.  
  
"Now where were we?"Piccolo asked and then smiled, "Ah , now I remember."  
He and Jesscheaux held each other and kissed for a long moment.  
When they broke free, they held hands and walked back under the tree and sat down.  
  
"Jesscheaux?"  
  
"Yes Piccolo?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you would............" he trailed off nervously.  
  
"What? You can ask me."  
  
"Well, as soon as we get back to earth, will you marry me?"  
  
Jesscheaux couldn't answer him because of the tears of joy that were   
running down her face. She hugged Piccolo tightly and whispered for  
his ears only, "Yes Piccolo........"  
  
He grinned from ear to ear and whispered back, "You don't know how happy that  
makes me."  
  
"Yes I do, because I feel the same happiness." she said and laid her head in his  
lap and he began to stroking her purple hair as they watched an 'out-of-this-world' sunset.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
On earth, Pulsar's communication with King Kai ended and he had a huge grin  
on his face.  
  
Goku was at the lookout visiting that day.  
  
"Goku!" exclaimed Pulsar "We've found them! Most of my people have survived!"  
  
"That's wonderful news, Pulsar! Where are they?"  
  
"Well, King Kai located them on New Namek."  
  
A dumb look crossed Goku's face, "Wow........How are you going to reach them?"  
  
"That's where you come in. You've been there before, right?"  
  
"Yeah! When I brought Dende back to be guardian."  
  
"Well.....................?" Pulsar prodded him to think for himself.  
  
"Um, um........"Goku kept thinking for a while, then a light bulb appeared  
over his head and clicked on. "Oh yeah!" he cried as he smacked his forehead.  
"My Instant Transmission! How did you know about that?"  
  
"Well, it's a little thing I like to call 'inter-cerebral sight of the emotional particulars'."  
Pulsar answered with a flourish of his hand.  
  
Goku's mouth dropped open and he stammered "O-o-o-k...... WHAT did you just say?!"  
  
Pulsar chuckled. "I'm sorry, we spectronians just love big words. Simply put,  
it means: mind-reading."  
  
"Oh! I get it now!"   
  
Pulsar just shook his head. He knew Goku was the champion of the universe, but sometimes  
he wondered...................  
  
"Well," said Goku, "What are we waiting for? Let's go to New Namek!"  
  
"Allright!" Pulsar agreed excitedly.  
  
"Hang on a second," said Goku and he walked over to Dende to ask him, "Hey Dende,  
Pulsar and me are going to take a little trip to New Namek, do you want to come?"  
  
"Well," the young guardian replied, "It's really tempting, but I think I'd better stay  
here."  
  
"Ok, dude."  
  
"Have a safe trip!" Dende called after him as Goku left the room.  
  
"I will!" Goku yelled over his shoulder. "Well Pulsar, it looks like it's just you and me."  
  
"Goku, do you think Reyanne and Yamcha would like to come with us? She might  
be able to find her family."  
  
"I'll ask them and see." he replied and teleported out of sight.  
A few moments later, he came back with Reyanne and Yamcha.  
  
"This is totally sweet!" Yamcha cried "We're going to New Namek!" he sang.  
  
"Allright, everybody hold hands!" commanded Goku.  
They obeyed and then they all teleported, quick as lightning, to planet New Namek.  
  
The group landed just outside a small Namekian village.  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Goku as he took a long look at their surroundings.  
  
"Tell me about it, dude!" Yamcha agreed.  
  
The sky was a myriad of different colors that flashed like the aurora borealis  
on earth. The grass was a light blue color.  
They all started walking to the village to ask the locals if they knew the  
whereabouts of the Spectronians.  
Pulsar had covered his wings with a long coat, as not to alarm anyone.  
  
As they neared the village, a small Namek boy came out. He saw the strangers  
and rushed back in to tell his fellow Namekians.  
A much older Namek greeted them at the gate.  
"Greetings friends, I am Tonga, leader of New Namek."  
  
"Hiya!"said Goku "My name's Goku and these are my friends Pulsar and  
Reyanne; spectronians and Yamcha; a human."  
  
The Namek's face took on a look of understanding. "Spectronians? There are many more  
of your kind living among us."  
  
"Yes, yes!" cried Pulsar "I must see them!"  
  
"As you wish, follow me. "Tonga answered. The group followed him, with Yamcha  
lagging behind.  
  
"Look at all the Piccolos and Dendes." he said to himself.  
  
Reyanne turned around and hushed him, "Quiet Yamcha! And stop staring,  
it's rude!"  
  
"Sorry........"  
  
They walked through the small city till the came to a 'camp'. It was a field of  
broken down space pods and they were spectronian!  
The pods were all made into individual houses; the smaller ones with various  
woods and metals attached to them to make them larger.  
Young Spectronian and Namek children were playing together nearby.  
  
As the group got closer, an older male spectronian shielded his eyes with  
his hand, squinting to see who the newcomers were. He suddenly went wide-eyed  
and blinked a few times, then started running towards them.  
  
Reyanne immediately recognized the figure and ran towards him,  
"DADDY!" she cried  
  
"Reyanne!" he answered and the two met in an embrace.  
Reyanne had found her family.  
  
"Greetings Tonga," spoke Reyanne's father to the head Namek.  
  
"Greetings, how are you, Leray?"  
  
"I'm great, now that you've brought my baby girl to me."  
  
"Well, I need to get back to the village, you enjoy yourselves."  
  
Reyanne and her father began walking to the space pod that the  
McKae's now called home.  
Yamcha hung back, not knowing what Leray would think or say when  
he found out that Reyanne had married him.  
  
Reyanne's mother, Aleeson, and her brother, Collin, were seated at a table.  
Reyanne burst through the door and hugged her mom and Collin.  
"Oh my God! My Reyanne is finally with us again!" Aleeson exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah how extreme is that!" yelled Collin.  
  
"Pulsar!" exclaimed Aleeson, "My prodigal son! You've returned home too!" she cried  
as she tightly embraced the boy who had become like one of her own.  
  
"Mom, I've come back from the darkside. " said Pulsar solemnly "I am pure once again."  
he said as he took off the long coat and revealed his blue wings to the McKaes.  
  
Leray gasped "You're THE legendary Spectronian? Oh my, this means that.........you are  
our true King!"  
  
Aleeson then spoke up: "That's great and all, but where is Jesscheaux? She made it too right?"  
  
"Mom," began Reyanne "She's in the afterworld....."  
  
"You mean to tell me..........?" Aleeson trailed off, shocked.  
  
Reyanne nodded.  
  
"NO! my first-born baby!" Aleeson screamed and started to cry.  
  
"Wait! Everybody hold hands, and I'll tell you what happened."  
Everyone did so and Reyanne used Jesscheaux's knowledge transfer technique  
to give them all the highlights of what had happened.  
  
"Praise God!" Aleeson said and breathed a sigh of relief, "so when do we get her back?"  
  
"Well, we can't use the Dragonballs till the end of the week."  
  
"I can't wait till we're all back together again." Aleeson sighed. "Leray, Aleeson,  
Jesscheaux, Reyanne, and Collin McKae!"  
  
Reyanne started to speak when Aleeson noticed the two orange-clad warriors  
standing in the background.  
"Well, well, who are these handsome young men?"  
  
"Mom, Dad, Collin, I'd like you to meet Goku and Yamcha." Reyanne said as she  
pointed at each one and they both waved.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You mean we have Goku as a guest?" Aleeson exclaimed.  
  
"Yep, this is THE Goku. He's a very good friend of Jesscheaux and I."  
  
"And what about Yamcha?"  
  
"Well..............."Reyanne said, gulped, and began turning bright red. She walked up  
to Yamcha, put her arm around his waist, and said: "Mom, Yamcha is my husband,  
we got married a few weeks ago."  
  
The room was silent and the couple developed sweat drops, when Aleeson burst  
out: "Congratulations, you two! Ahh, now I can finally have grandchildren. It's about time!"  
  
Leray shook Yamcha's hand, "Welcome to the family, son."  
  
"Thanks, 'dad' I can call you that right?" Yamcha replied.  
  
"Of course! So where do you hail from?"  
  
"Planet earth, I'm just an ordinary human I'm afraid."  
  
"Earth?" spoke up Collin. "I've heard alot about it. They have the best skateboarders and  
BMX people there. Yamcha, you want to see my half-pipe? I built it myself."  
  
"Sure little bro!" Yamcha agreed and followed Collin outside.  
  
"I like him Reyanne," Aleeson told her daughter when the two boys had left, "He's really cute!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what about Jesscheaux? Does she have a man?"  
  
"Well yes," began Reyanne hesitantly " his name is Piccolo and he's........"  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"He's a Namek."  
  
Aleeson's mouth dropped open "Really? Well is he cute?"  
  
"You'll have to meet him and see. Believe me those two are perfect for each other."  
  
"Oh I hope so."  
  
Pulsar then spoke up: "Aleeson, Leray, Newton and Isacc are gone now and I know  
the secrets of their past along with my own. I think it's time to share the news with  
our fellow spectronians."  
  
"Yes, I agree, besides you are our new King now." said Leray.  
  
"Can we gather them tonight?" Pulsar asked.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions. 


	17. The time has come.

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 17  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters.  
Only the ones I created for this story.  
  
Author's Notes: The end is near. Of the story I mean.   
Thanks for sticking with me for so long.   
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
That evening a podium had been set up in a large field, and Spectronians and  
Nameks alike gathered to hear Pulsar speak.  
The loud din of the crowd faded as he stepped up to the podium and the  
meeting began.  
  
"Attention Spectronians and Nameks. Many of you know me, but for those  
who don't, my name is Pulsar. You may recognize me as a member of the  
darkside, but have no fear for I have returned again to being pure after  
an epic battle on Earth. In it Newton and Isacc were destroyed and the  
darkside is gone forever.   
I have gathered you all here tonight to reveal the secret of my past which  
is the key to our future." Pulsar reached over and took off his long coat  
revealing his shining blue wings to the masses.  
  
A gasp rose from the crowd. All the Spectronians knew what this meant, for  
they had heard the old legend for so many years: Their King had arisen.  
  
Pulsar continued speaking for about an hour, recounting the important events,  
the vision he had while unconcious, and his transformation.  
He then closed his speech: "That's why I have come back, to take my place  
as King of our great people and to build a better more peaceful universe  
for us all!"  
  
A shout came from the crowd: "Long live King Pulsar!"   
The entire congregation was soon chanting it and they lifted their  
new King on their shoulders.  
  
After the commotion died down, our group little group went back to the  
McKae's pod for dinner. They discussed the day's events and   
Aleeson asked Reyanne: "So how long are you all going to stay?"  
  
Reyanne looked at Goku and then back at her mother. "Well, Goku has a family back  
on earth and Yamcha and I still have to get settled. Looks like we'll be leaving tommorrow  
morning."  
  
Aleeson's face fell. "So soon?"  
  
"Yeah but we'll be back to visit in a few days and by that time, Piccolo and Jesscheaux will  
be back."  
  
"Ok, but ya'll better visit me once a week and bring my grandchildren by; when they're born  
of course. So when do you expect you'll have kids?"  
  
"MOM!" Reyanne exclaimed and developed a sweat drop, "We've only been married a few  
weeks! It won't be for awhile!"  
  
  
So the night came and went and then the morning came.  
Goku, Yamcha, and Reyanne prepared to leave. Pulsar was going to be staying permanently.  
He hugged Reyanne and shook hands with Goku and Yamcha.  
  
"Good luck, Pulsar." Reyanne said.  
  
"Thanks, you take care of yourselves."  
  
Reyanne hugged her family, "See you in a few days!"  
  
"Goodbye!" Aleeson cried "Teleport safely!"  
  
Goku saluted the McKaes and winked. With that he put two fingers to his forehead  
and concentrated. The three Z warriors were then transported back to earth.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The remainder of the week passed quickly and soon it was time for them to wish  
back their comrades. They all gathered at the lookout where Dende was collecting  
the dragonballs on the ground.  
  
"I hope it works this time," Dende sighed "The last few times something always  
went wrong." He counted them to make sure they were all there, "5,6,7! Phew! they're  
all here."  
  
  
  
Meawhile, at King Kai's, Piccolo and Jesscheaux were really excited about getting wished  
back. King Kai was playing a ukelele while Jesscheaux and Piccolo danced.  
He began playing a tango beat and Jesscheaux grabbed Piccolo to tango.  
King Kai threw her a rose which she put in her mouth.  
The dance went on and ended as Piccolo dipped her over. This screamed 'kiss me'  
to Jesscheaux and she did so, with the rose still in her mouth. When they broke  
apart, Piccolo had the rose between his teeth and was grinning goofily around it.  
  
King Kai suddenly stopped playing and cried "Hush! They're getting ready to summon  
the dragon."  
  
  
  
Back on earth, Dende summoned the dragon. Shenlong appeared and said: "You must now  
make your final wish."  
  
"Final wish................" muttered Dende "FINAL WISH!" he screamed in understanding and  
turned to face the others. "You guys, how are we going to wish both of them back with  
ONLY ONE WISH?!"  
  
  
  
King Kai turned to Piccolo and Jesscheaux and shouted: "There's only one wish! Only one of  
you can be wished back!"  
Jesscheaux fainted, but luckily Piccolo caught her. Momentarily she came to and said "Sweet! I always wanted to faint! But I wish it wasn't over that..............."  
  
Dende and King Kai began to communicate telepathically. "Ok, ok." King Kai said aloud.  
"Allright guys, you've got two choices. 1. one of you can be wished back without the other.  
and 2. You can both stay up here for a year until they can get two wishes from the dragon, and  
let them wish for something else now."  
  
Piccolo shook his head in distaste and Jesscheaux cried: "NO! There HAS to be another way!"  
  
"Afraid not, my dear, unless you have any ideas." King Kai answered her.  
  
Piccolo, who was deep in thought, looked up just then. "I have an idea." he announced  
"It's crazy, but it just might work."  
  
"What is it?!" Jesscheaux cried.  
  
"Well, remember when we were in the time chamber and you asked me about fusion?"  
  
Jesscheaux nodded. "Yeah, go on."  
  
"That's it! We have to fuse to make one being and then they can wish us back as that  
being. Then when we get to earth, we can unfuse."  
  
"Piccolo! You're a genius! But I thought it was too dangerous?"  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures and this appears to be the only choice we have."  
  
"That could possibly work," said King Kai, "But there's only one way to find out!   
You guys get ready while I tell Dende."  
  
The two nodded and began their preparations.  
"Let's go over this a couple times first." Piccolo suggested.  
  
"No need. Ever since we talked about fusion in the chamber, I've been studying it and  
I even taught myself the dance. I'm pretty sure it'll work."  
  
"That's great, because if you didn't know the dance we might do it wrong and become  
some kind of freak."  
  
"Hurry up you two, the dragon won't wait forever!" King Kai reminded them.  
  
"Here we go," said Jesscheaux and she took a deep breath.  
She and Piccolo stood about six feet apart and began moving towards each other  
in perfectly synchronized motion. When they got next to each other, they leaned  
in and touched the tips of their index fingers and yelled: "FUSION------ha!"  
  
There was a flash of light, and when it died down, King Kai saw the new being and  
was stunned. "Wow! Now, I need a name for them to wish you back with."  
  
The creature, half Namek half Spectronian, thought for a while, as if fighting with  
itself and then answered in a double-layered voice: "Jesschiccolo."  
  
  
Jesschiccolo was quite a marvel to behold. It wore a cape and turban like Piccolo,  
and the body suit was Jesscheaux's. It's skintone was light green and the height  
between Jesscheaux and Piccolo's. A pair of white wings was underneath the cape.  
Jesschiccolo's ears were much less pointed than Piccolo's and the eyes had a very  
feminine look to them.  
  
"Time to wish you back!" King Kai exclaimed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Oh Eternal Dragon, I wish Jesschiccolo back from the afterworld!" Dende chanted.  
  
"So be it!" boomed Shenlong.  
  
Jesschiccolo started running down Snake way as fast as possible, each second getting  
closer to earth. It could see a light at the end of the way and Jesschiccolo tore off the cape  
and spread it's wings and flew quickly towards it.   
  
Jesschiccolo reached the end and was enveloped by the great light, a moment later  
Jesschiccolo appeared before the Z warriors who were gathered on the lookout.  
  
"It worked!" shouted Dende and a great cheer rose from the Z team.  
There was yet another flash of light and Jesschiccolo disappeared and in it's place  
Jesscheaux and Piccolo appeared, separa ies once more.  
  
Exhausted from the physical strain, they both collapsed onto the tiles of Dende's lookout.  
Piccolo and Jesscheaux smiled weakly at each other and Jesscheaux reached out  
and grabbed Piccolo's hand.  
"We made it." she whispered.  
  
"I love you." he whispered back.  
  
"I love you too............."  
  
Then then both fell asleep right where they lay, hands still clasped together.  
When they finally awoke, it was sometime right before morning.  
They were covered with a blanket and Jesscheaux was cuddled next to Piccolo  
who had his arm wrapped around her as if to protect her even while sleeping.  
  
"Good morning." she said sleepily.  
Piccolo smiled back at her.  
  
As Jesscheaux got up, she noticed that all the Z warriors were still there, and they  
were all still sleeping.  
Goku was propped in a chair, snoring loudly; Krillin was sleeping with his head in  
18's lap, her hand on his shoulder; Yamcha and Reyanne slept in a corner with their  
backs against the wall, with Yamcha drooling a bit.  
Tien was sprawled on the floor with Chaoutzu curled up in a ball next to him.  
Vegeta was seated at a table, with his arms folded on top of it and his head  
resting on them. Dende and Gohan were sharing the throne chair, and Dende's  
hand still grasped his cane.  
  
Piccolo and Jesscheaux walked over to the edge of the lookout so they could see the  
sunrise. Jesscheaux spread her wings a bit to stretch them.  
As the sun rose ever higher, the Z warriors all awakened from their slumber.  
Dende came over to Jesscheaux and she bent down to embrace him.  
"Welcome back," Dende whispered.  
  
"It's good to be back."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions. 


	18. Wedding day!

The Spectrum Revolution-Chapter 18  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters.  
  
Only the ones I created for this story.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"So what's this I hear about ya'll getting married?!" Dende shouted excitedly.  
  
Piccolo and Jesscheaux face-faulted.  
  
"How did you............. Oh yeah, I forgot you can read minds." Piccolo sighed.  
  
Goku let out a cheer, "Hooray for Piccolo and Jesscheaux! It is true, right?"  
  
"Yes, we'll be getting married soon." Piccolo answered and placed his arm around Jesscheaux's shoulders, who in turn put hers around his waist.  
  
"Well it's about time! I've been waiting for you two to stop denying your feelings."  
  
"Radical!" came Yamcha's voice from the corner as he rose up out of it, "When are ya'll having the ceremony?"  
  
Jesscheaux and Piccolo looked at one another and began to talk telepathically.  
  
Dende picked up on it and his eyes bugged out.  
  
Jesscheaux spoke first, "Well, I see nothing wrong with having it today."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Reyanne jumped up and shouted. "That's crazy!"  
  
"Well look who's talking. Ms. elope herself."  
  
Reyanne turned red and said quietly, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot."  
  
"You forgot our wedding?" Yamcha cried. "Reyanne, I'm crushed!"  
  
"No no no! That's not what I meant!" Reyanne exclaimed and went to pacify Yamcha.  
  
"Ok, well let's get started. If we're going to pull this off we've got to get going!" said Jesscheaux "Goku, I leave you in charge of Piccolo. Oh, and would you do the honor of giving me away?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure!" Goku answered. Then all the men grabbed Piccolo and dragged him off.  
  
"See you later Jesscheaux!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
She blew him a kiss and turned to face her sister and 18.  
  
"Jesscheaux," said 18 "We've got shopping to do!"  
  
"Sounds great, let's go get Bulma and Chi-chi."  
  
* * *  
  
The day wore on and Jesscheaux spent all morning in a bridal shop trying on dresses. She had finally found the perfect one; it was backless so her wings fit it and came out the back. While modeling for her friends, she got a few strange looks from the other customers. Jesscheaux then took a look at the price tag. $1500 it read.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! I can't afford this!" Jesscheaux cried.  
  
"No problem," said Bulma as she dug through her purse and fished out a credit card "Da da da dat da daaaaaaaaaa, CHARGE!" she exclaimed. "It's on me, I insist, Piccolo will love it!"  
  
"Ok, if you're sure."  
  
"Of course I am! I'm the richest woman in the world, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Thanks Bulma, you're the greatest!" Jesscheaux exclaimed and hugged her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo was getting a suit. Krillin insisted on a white one. "So you guys can match." he said. Piccolo grimaced at himself in the mirror as he looked at the suit Krillin had picked for him. "I don't like it." he said as he folded his arms.  
  
"Why not?" Krillin protested.  
  
"It's just not me!"  
  
"It's your wedding! Come on, just this once?"  
  
"Hey, how about that one over there?" Piccolo, ignoring Krillin, said as he pointed out a white gi with a matching coat and belt. "Let me try that one on!" he demanded of the sales clerk, who jumped and cried "Yes sir!" he didn't want to upset the 6 and 1/2 foot tall Namek.  
  
Piccolo put it on and modeled for the guys. "Now this is more like it." he said as his studied his reflection. "What do you think?"  
  
Yamcha, Goku, and Tien gave him the thumbs up sign, but Krillin growled and said: "I still think you should go with the other one!"  
  
"It's my wedding!" Piccolo retorted and told the salesman, "I'll take this one."  
  
As they left the shop, Piccolo realized "Guys, I don't have a best man!" He thought for a moment and then turned to face Krillin. "Hey Krillin, I know we've had our differences, but putting all that aside, you've really been a great friend and I want you to be my best man."  
  
Krillin looked at him with watery eyes and cried: "Of course I will, Piccolo buddy!" Krillin then grabbed him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Ok, ok enough with the PDA!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"Sorry man, I got a little carried away."  
  
* * *  
  
With alot of quick thinking, and the influence of the Briefs family, the wedding was soon to begin.  
  
The wedding march sounded and Piccolo gulped, a little (ok, alot) nervous.  
  
Krillin reassured him, "You'll do fine, just don't faint!"  
  
"Gee thanks Krillin!" Piccolo said and rolled his eyes.  
  
Goku and Jesscheaux made their appearance just then and everyone gasped. Jesscheaux looked stunning in her white dress with her beautiful wings complimenting it. They quickly got to the end of the aisle and Goku winked at Jesscheaux as he handed her  
  
over to Piccolo.  
  
(You look great!) Jesscheaux told Piccolo telepathically.  
  
(You don't look so bad yourself)  
  
The ceremony contined, with Dende presiding, and they exchanged vows and rings. Before they knew it, Dende announced: "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."  
  
Piccolo and Jesscheaux shared a soft kiss that made their friends go: "Awwwwwwwwwh!" and they all started clapping.  
  
The Z warriors and their families gathered at Dende's lookout after the ceremony for a reception. Jesscheaux hired a DJ and he began playing music. There were a bunch of fast songs then some slow ones and the couples danced like there was no tomorrow ( at least Goku Krillin, Yamcha and their wives/girlfriends did, Vegeta and Piccolo refused to dance fast; they would only dance to the slow songs.)   
  
As the next song ended, Jesscheaux walked over to the DJ and whispered somthing to him. He nodded in understanding and placed a new CD into the player. Jesscheaux's favorite 70s song came on: YMCA by the village people.  
  
"Come on! Everybody on the floor!" Jesscheaux yelled and began singing along with the song: "Young man there's no need to feel down, I said, Young man, pick yourself off the ground......"  
  
Then it got to the chorus and the whole group (even Piccolo and Vegeta) was on the floor doing to motions: "It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A! It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A A! You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal, you can do whatever you feel, Y-M-C-A!!!!" After a few more minutes the song ended and the group clapped and cheered loudly.  
  
The newlyweds looked at each other happily: This was the first day of the rest of their lives together.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions.  
  
TSR is continued in a mini-saga called "TSR: The Maverick Threat"  
  
Also, look for all the behind the scenes action and humor stories in "TSR Special Extras" 


	19. Supplemental story: Inside the Chamber

Inside the Chamber: the untold story of Piccolo and Jesscheaux  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only the ones I created.  
  
Author's notes: This is a supplmentary story that goes along with the Spectrum Revolution. You must read that first in order to understand this story. This is what happened the year that Piccolo and Jesscheaux were training in the time chamber : how the Namek and the Spectronian fell in love. There is NO content, just mushy cuddly stuff. So, if you prefer fighting, too bad! Jesscheaux is pronounced: "Jeh-shay".  
  
Oh, and some of this is different from the actual story but that's how supplements are so too bad. ENJOI!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"You're blushing." Piccolo observed as he studied a pink and red Jesscheaux.  
  
"Don't remind me! Why'd you have to go and do that anyway?" she answered.  
  
"Well, if I didn't drag you in here, I was afraid you would bolt."  
  
"Oh really now?"  
  
"Yeah, I know how you are, Jesscheaux.  
  
"And how am I, Piccolo?"  
  
He thought for a minute answered: "Completely insane!"  
  
Jesscheaux rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, like you're any better!"  
  
He smirked at her, "Well, who's idea was this anyway?"  
  
"Well, Einstein, if I remember correctly, It was YOURS!"  
  
Piccolo blushed a bit, "Um, oh yeah, I almost forgot."  
  
Jesscheaux continued ranting and raving: "It is really really hot in here! and the gravity has got to be 50x the earth's!"  
  
"Here we go with the complaining again!"  
  
Jesscheaux opened her mouth and then closed it. "I guess I should shut-up now, eh?"  
  
"Sure, makes no difference to me." Piccolo shrugged.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm just saying we don't have to talk on and on insessantly over mindless topics, silence is just fine sometimes."  
  
"Are YOU implying that I talk too much?!"  
  
Piccolo shrugged again.  
  
"Well at least I DO TALK. I can never get you to open up to me. Why won't you tell me about your past?"  
  
Piccolo tensed up immediately. "I don't want to talk about it." he said solemnly.  
  
"You never want to talk about it. What's wrong?"  
  
"It brings up too many memories: bad ones."  
  
"Everybody has bad memories, Piccolo. The best thing to do is talk it out. You can trust me, really."  
  
"I do trust you, Jesscheaux."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
Piccolo sighed "I've never been close to anyone, besides Gohan, I've never had any parents I never really cared for anyone or had any friends for the most part of my life."  
  
"That's it, you can tell me."  
  
"Well, Ok." he finally agreed. (What's wrong with me?) he thought to himself, (I'm getting all soft again, like I did when I trained Gohan. It's just something about her, that makes me want to let go of everything.)  
  
Jesscheaux looked at him with her big green eyes patiently awaiting his words. (He's so cute when he's thinking like that.) she thought (Just being near him makes me happy, and I want to see him happy as well.)  
  
"Jesscheaux, I am from a race where we are all brothers; coming from the same father. My father was from a far earlier time than the current nameks. He and Kami were once one being. When Kami wanted to take over as guardian of the earth, he needed to purge himself of all evil. He succeeded, creating a separate being: Piccolo Daimaou, my father. My father was the devil himself. He terrorized the world and was locked away by Kami in a prison for many years. He was set free later on and began his conquest of the world. He battled with Goku and could not win. Goku defeated him and, trying to preserve the last of his life, I was born."  
  
"Your Dad is the devil?"  
  
"Was. The Demon King to be exact."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Allright, and so I was born. I lived on the edge of the earth, alone. I never had any kind of contact for three years, except for with wildlife. I raised myself, trained myself, did everything for myself. I lived for the day I would kill Goku. After three years, I went to civilization to enter the world martial arts tournament. Everywhere I went, people stared  
  
at me, laughed behind my back and made rude comments and jokes. I was a freak, and I knew it. There was no one on the entire planet who was like me, except Kami. I was a warrior with-out a past, charging into my future. I learned to keep my feelings bottled up inside and never show any emotion. I ignored the pathetic humans who shunned me because I looked different. It hurts, Jesscheaux, to be rejected and scorned; no one knew how it felt. It's not easy to be me." Piccolo paused, overcome with emotion and Jesscheaux came and sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Piccolo, I'm so sorry! Please, finish your story."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure you want to hear it."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Well, I entered the tournament and worked my way up to the top, despite the fact that everyone said I'd never make it. I came out in the top two and went head to head with Goku. I'd been waiting my whole life for this. Goku and I fought a furious battle which lasted many hours and I tried every technique I could think of. Nothing worked. We pushed our bodies beyond their limits and Goku turned out on top. Disgusted with myself, I wanted to die. But Goku gave me a senzu bean and restored my health. No one had ever cared whether I lived or died until now. I recovered and went away to train. I told Goku I'd be back to kill him one of these days."  
  
"Goku? and you? enemies?"  
  
"Yeah, although it wasn't as bad as him and Vegeta are now. Anyway, years later, I found Goku again. His long lost brother, called Radditz, from a new race that we never knew about, had come back to get him. You see, Goku had fallen on his head as a youngster and completely forgotten his past as a 'Saiyan'Radditz tried to get him to rejoin with him and destroy earth but, Goku refused and Radditz kidnapped his son. To make a long story short, I ended up killing Radditz and Goku to save the  
  
world from Radditz. Then, I took it upon myself to train Gohan because I sensed a hidden power in him. I trained Gohan for quite some time, and in the process, I became attached to the youngster. He was my first friend. To this day, I dearly love Gohan. He'll always be like a son to me."  
  
"Piccolo, I'm touched. Maybe someday you'll have your own son."  
  
"Maybe. Okay, well I'm getting closer to the end."  
  
"I swear, I never heard you talk so much!"  
  
"Don't get used to it. So, Radditz had warned us before he died that two more Saiyans were coming in a year and we all trained hard. When they finally arrived, there was a huge battle and I ended up dying along with Yamcha, Tien and Chaoutzu. Then,I trained with King Kai in the afterworld.  
  
During this time I was dead , everyone else had gone to Planet Namek. They used the Namekian Dragonballs to wish  
  
me back a while after. Here I found out about my past and origins. We fought an evil being named Frieza and I fused with another Namek, Nail, to become stronger. With my new power, I fought Frieza but he overpowered me and sent me to the brink of death. I survived, thanks to Gohan, and Goku defeated Frieza while the rest of us were wished back to earth.  
  
  
  
Life was pretty normal after that until one day a purple-haired boy came and told us he knew when Goku was coming back from his bout in space and where he was going to land. We followed him and indeed he was right. Goku arrived and asked to speak  
  
with him alone. The boy, called Trunks, told him he was from the future and he came back to save us, for the future was indeed grim. He was the only survivor of the Z warriors, son of Vegeta. I heard everything with my inhanced hearing ability but didn't tell anyone. Trunks informed us about the androids that were soon to be unleashed upon the world in three years and we trained heavily. You pretty much know the rest of that story. I was forced to fuse with Kami and I became a Super-Namek. I came extremely close to defeating Cell but failed. Gohan destroyed him and here we are now, waiting for yet another enemy."  
  
Jesscheaux was silent for several moments. "Wow, I'm really glad you opened up to me, Piccolo. Everything is so clear now."  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Now we have a new threat to us."  
  
"I know. And it's all because of me. Newton is out to destroy me and he'll try to take planet earth with him. I almost wish I had died that day Spectrum exploded."  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened, "Don't say that! I'd never have met you, and I don't want to even think about that."  
  
"Tell me, what were you thinking that day I challenged you to a fight?" Jesscheaux inquired.  
  
"Well, I was really impressed that you would walk right up to me like that and off the bat challenge me. After all you are a female. You weren't afraid of me and you didn't think I was weird, just accepted me for who I am. And I respected you and your fighting skills for you overpowered me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and Jesscheaux, I never told you this, but, I felt as if destiny had finally come for me when I looked at you. I knew there was something different about you. We've trained together for a long time now, and I just want you to know, that I care for you Jesscheaux."  
  
"Piccolo, I care for you also. And I remember exactly what I was thinking when I looked at you for the first time."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"This guy is really something special, I thought to myself, don't let him get away."  
  
Piccolo was shocked, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I am! I fell in love with you when I first saw you."  
  
"Me? The freak? Love, a word I've never used. Something I've never felt. It seems like that is all changing now. Jesscheaux, you are my meant to be. I never thought it was possible to feel these emotions, but now I know it's true. I love you."  
  
Jesscheaux began to cry tears of joy and she hugged Piccolo tightly. "I love you too." she whispered.  
  
He held her close for a long moment, and then she looked up at him. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a soft kiss.   
  
Their first kiss.   
  
Precious moments, how they will last in our hearts forever.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How is this possible?  
  
This feeling you've awakened in me,  
  
Something my heart has never before felt.  
  
It consumes me like a fire.  
  
As your eyes lock to mine  
  
My heart flutters wildly and seems  
  
to pound out of my chest,  
  
I melt at your gentlest touch.  
  
What? Love you say?  
  
That is a word I've never used,  
  
But there is a first time for everything.  
  
~Jesscheaux 10/4/01~  
  
This was written from Piccolo's POV about his feelings for Jesscheaux. (this is also posted as an original poem, so don't sue me because it is MY poem!)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Tell me what you thought, please review!  
  
TSR is continued in "TSR: The Maverick Threat" a fic co-written with Steven Kunz  
  
Also, check out "TSR Special Extras" for behind the scenes action, insight to the story, and humor stories! 


	20. Inside the Chamber 2

Inside the chamber 2--the untold story of Piccolo and Jesscheaux  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, only the ones I created.   
  
Author's notes: This is the second part which deals with Jesscheaux's feelings and past. There will be a third and final one too.(Like a short trilogy) There is NO content. Jesscheaux is pronounced: Jeh-shay.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"How long has it been?" Jesscheaux asked.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Piccolo looked up from his meditative stance.  
  
"You know, how long have we been in this time chamber?"  
  
"Oh, well, Jesscheaux, I think it's been six months, I just lose all track of time when I'm in here."  
  
"Six months? Already? It seems as only a week has passed."  
  
"Yeah, time flies when you're with the one you love." Piccolo answered and looked over at the Spectronian shyly.  
  
Jesscheaux smiled, "You're too much Piccolo, do you know that?"  
  
Piccolo nodded and stood.  
  
Jesscheaux sighed.  
  
"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Oh, not really I guess. It's just that I'm really anxious about our upcoming fight with Newton." she answered hesitantly.  
  
"No, you're hiding something, I can sense it. Tell me, Jesscheaux."  
  
"You got me there."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he walked over and sat next to her on the floor.   
  
She leaned her head on his shoulders and grasped his hand in hers. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to."  
  
Piccolo sensed her thoughts and asked: "Is it all that bad?"  
  
"Depends on how you look at it."  
  
"Well, I'm here for you, Jesscheaux. Everything's going to be allright." he told her as he put his arm around her and began stroking her hair, which was currently purple. She responded by reaching up and caressing one of his antennae, as she stared into his deep onyx eyes. She loved him, and she wanted to share everything with him. Jesscheaux then decided the time had come to reveal her past.  
  
"Piccolo, I think I'm ready now." she announced.  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"I am born of a most unusual race. There is no black or white, we are all connected. Color is not a factor in judging one another, or in day to day life. Every Spectronian has the ability to color-shift. It is both a voluntary and involuntary action that we all do. I loved my home planet. It's beauty was astounding and we all lived in great peace and harmony for as long as I could remember. My childhood was a happy one, for the most part. The first memory I can recall is Pulsar, Reyanne, and I , playing outside in the grass together. My youngest brother, Collin, wasn't born yet."  
  
"Tell me about your family." Piccolo requested, intrigued at the idea.  
  
"Well there's my mom, Aleeson, and my Dad, Leray. They're wonderful people and I loved them very much. You know about Reyanne, she's my younger sister. I have a younger brother named Collin, who loved any type of extreme sports. He would've been a great I tell you."  
  
"You mentioned someone named Pulsar earlier, is he your brother too?"  
  
"No, but he is, was, a part of my family. Pulsar's the same age as me. My parents found him as a baby on their doorstep. We took him in and raised him. Pulsar was my very best friend. We had such wonderful times together on Spectrum."  
  
"Did you love him?" Piccolo asked hesitantly.  
  
"Very much. But if you mean it in the way I love you, no. He was just like a brother to me."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Ok, well life was grand for years as I grew older and began my training as a warrior. Still, there was something in the atmosphere; a great mystery that still hangs in the air to this day. When I turned 16 I learned of the darkside. The darkside is an evil group of Spectronians headed by Newton, the son of the late King Katera. They terrorized us, searching everywhere trying to convert the whole planet to their fiendish ways. Newton, who is my age also, came to our village as he was making his rounds looking for members to join the darkside. He and his brother, Isacc, found Pulsar and I one day and tried to get us to join them. We wouldn't be swayed; at least for the time being. We constantly refused, but everyday they would come back and try to get me. Newton became very attached to me and one day fell upon his knees and declared his undying love for me. I, needless to say, was completely shocked."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I refused his proposal of marriage. Still, everyday he would come back and plead with me, claiming that if I joined with him, I would be Queen of the universe and have anything I wanted. Never, I said, I would not, could not, ever love him or become his queen. One day, his visits stopped, and instead he sent me love letters telling me his whereabouts and how much   
  
he missed me and the like. He needed to campaign for more members of the darkside so that's how he stayed in touch with me. I would read each letter and in disgust burn them one by one. Newton eventually came to visit me one last time and once again pleaded his case. I, of course, refused him, AGAIN, and he gave up. He looked at me forlornly and told me he would always love me and never give up hope. Newton said, if I ever changed my mind he would be waiting. With that he took off and I haven't seen him since."  
  
"Jesscheaux, I never knew........."Piccolo was at a loss for words.  
  
"That's why I'm telling you now. Piccolo, listen, I will NEVER EVER love anyone but you for as long as there is an eternity. You can count on that. I'm glad that I waited for you, and we'll be together forever."  
  
Piccolo's heart was so overcome with emotion that all he could do was smile down at her.He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead gently.   
  
Jesscheaux smiled back at him and said: "Well, I guess I should finish my story."  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Piccolo whispered.  
  
"One day, I awoke early, ready to start training. I went to awaken Pulsar and found his room empty. I searched and searched but anywhere I looked I couldn't find him. We set up a search party, but no one else had any luck either: Pulsar had disappeared. To this day, I don't know what happened to him or where he is."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jesscheaux." said Piccolo solemnly.   
  
"Me too. And so on I trained for about 2 more years. That's when it happened. I will never forget that day, or what I was feeling: The day Spectrum was destroyed.  
  
It all came so suddenly, the ground shook and rocks began flying everywhere. Our technology told us that Spectrum was about to explode. Many of my people tried to escape in pods. My family's pod was really small and only held three people. Reyanne and I sent our parents and Collin off in it and we found space helmets and cleared the atmosphere just as the explosion occurred.   
  
  
  
I don't know if my family survived or not. And even if they did, where are they? Will I ever find them? Those questions keep pounding in my head every day. I mean, what if I don't make it through this battle? What if earth is destroyed? The future holds so many things for us, Piccolo but what they are is a great mystery indeed."  
  
"Your past, my past, they all seem to connect somehow" Piccolo mused. "Lost people, lost families, and great enemies. I believe that destiny has brought us together for such a time as this."  
  
"I think you're right, Piccolo." Jesscheaux answered.  
  
"Jesscheaux, I just want to thank you for sharing all that with me. It means alot to me."  
  
"It means alot to me too. I'm glad we can be open with each other like this."  
  
"Yes, but something is still bothering you, isn't it?"  
  
"You know me too well, Piccolo. There is one more thing. Legendary Spectronians. This is the ultimate form of my people. I've never seen one, but I've heard so much about them. In this state, new levels of power are said to be reached. The legendary spectronian also has a pair of shining white wings, and their hair is silver, their body a pulsating rainbow. There is one exception: the legend says that when the true king arises, he will have a pair of blue wings and will only be the royal colors; blue and purple. I wonder if I shall ever see the king, or if it's even possible for me to become legendary. That's the best chance we have at beating Newton."  
  
"Wow, and I thought you were strong enough already. You already over-power everyone, including Goku."  
  
"That may be, but you should never underestimate Newton. He has a passion for strength and power that cannot be contained."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
"Great, now what say we do some training." suggested Jesscheaux as she mock-punched Piccolo in the jaw.  
  
"Ready when you are." he answered.  
  
Jesscheaux suddenly hugged him tight for a moment. He put his arms around her and returned her hug. They shared this moment and then Jesscheaux quickly kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I'm ready now."she said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You've got to get yourself together, you've got stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it.  
  
Don't say that later would be better, now you're stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it.   
  
~U2 "Stuck in a moment you can't get out of" ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you thought, please review!  
  
TSR is continued in a mini saga called "TSR: The Maverick Threat" which is co-written with Steven Kunz.  
  
And don't forget to check out "TSR Special Extras" for all the behind the scenes action and humor stories. 


	21. Inside the Chamber 3

Inside the Chamber 3- the untold story of Piccolo and Jesscheaux  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters. Only the ones I created.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final chapter to the "Inside the Chamber" trilogy. It deals with their personal feelings of the upcoming battle and their hope for the future. There is NO lemon content. Jesscheaux is pronounced: "Jeh-shay".  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"It's a tragedy, all the hate I see." Jesscheaux sighed.  
  
"I know, but how can we stop it?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"I wish that I knew. There's got to be a hope for the future. Otherwise, life wouldn't be worth living."  
  
"Yes, you can't live in fear like so many often do. We've got to take a stand for what is right and end this insanity."  
  
"United We Stand!" finished Jesscheaux as she raised her fist into the air. "We can do this, Piccolo. I believe that we can beat Newton. The darkside can not and will not prevail. For the longest time they've kept my people in . They destroyed our home. and for what? Only God knows. Newton, such a name. To just say it makes my inner being cringe."  
  
"You're very passionate on this subject." Piccolo observed.  
  
"That's because it really matters. The fate of the universe rests in our hands, whether we like it or not."  
  
"Exactly. We've had this same problem many times but always mangaged to come out on top. I hope this battle will end the same."  
  
"It will. If we work together. But this time, it's different. Newton may look like a nice, peaceful guy, but inside his stone-cold heart rages a tempest. The flames burning each day, hungering for power and destruction."  
  
"Uh, Jesscheaux?" asked Piccolo hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but I used to be just like that."  
  
"Well, you are the son of the devil; that's to be expected. But you see you overcame the evil inside of you and became good. If only that were the case with Newton. But no, I know this spectronian: he will not stop. The darkside is his father's creation and he holds Katera in the highest esteem, even though he's gone."  
  
"Yes, Newton and I have alot in common. But never will I ever go back to the way it used to be, when I couldn't care for anyone. That was a huge mistake to distance myself from everyone look at all I've missed out on."  
  
"But you know the truth now. You're here with me and that's all that matters."  
  
"I know. But Jesscheaux, the time is coming and very soon. We will emerge from the time chamber and be thrown into the real world again."  
  
"It's going to be tough to get back into the swing of things. I just hope that all of our friends' training will go as well as ours did."  
  
Piccolo looked over at the twin hour glasses that framed the living quarters inside the time chamber. "It's almost time."  
  
"Hmmmm last time you said that, I was scared to death. Funny, things haven't changed much since then." said Jesscheaux.  
  
"You're not going to want to stay in here are you?"  
  
"Of course not! Although it has been really fun. Not to mention romantic." she said as she winked at Piccolo.  
  
"Sure. Don't forget how much more powerful we've become."  
  
"Yes, I'm really proud of us! I'm almost a little excited. Piccolo, once we get out of here, what are we going to do for the rest of the week?"  
  
"Now that we've trained our bodies, it't time to train our minds. Intense meditation will be the order."  
  
"Like the whole time?"  
  
"Well, pretty much, yeah."  
  
"Geez. I've seen you go into your meditating fits. You do that a little too often if you ask me. How do you stand it?"  
  
"I enjoy the solitude and peace that it brings me. I can also focus my energy better. Yes, we'll be meditating allright."  
  
"Ok, I'll do my best. Well? shall we say goodbye to our home?" asked Jesscheaux.  
  
"Yeah, take one last look around, it might be awhile before we're in here again."  
  
Jesscheaux stood up from her cross-legged position on the floor and walked out into the great white abyss that was the room of spirit and time. She lifted her hands up and then brought them quickly down. The abyss darkened and one soft spotlight shone over her.  
  
"This place will hold a great many memories for me Piccolo. I'll always remember it for it was the place we confessed our love to one another."  
  
Piccolo walked up into the spot-light and took her hands in his. "It will live in my heart forever, as will you. I love you."  
  
"And I love you." Jesscheaux whispered as she leaned her head on Piccolo's chest and they began to sway back and forth as if to music.  
  
After a few minutes the couple stopped and looked towards the door of the chamber. The room filled with light once again. One of the hour glasses was almost empty. The last grains of sand slipped down and the clock on the ceiling ticked by to a 12:00 position. Their time in the chamber was up.  
  
Piccolo and Jesscheaux, still holding hands, walked up to the door.  
  
"Whatever the future brings," said Piccolo, "we'll go through it together."  
  
"Yes, our love will pull us through. This place has given my the best year of my life."  
  
Piccolo stepped forward, followed by Jesscheaux and he placed his hand on the doorknob. "This is it." he said.  
  
He opened the door slowly and the warriors walked out, ready to meet with destiny.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once upon a dream, I saw you  
  
You were standing there with an  
  
Unmistakeable light in your eyes  
  
A light that was new to me,  
  
Yet all so understood  
  
I looked back and found my other half  
  
You took my hand and we walked into  
  
The distance, I found love  
  
Once upon a dream.  
  
-Jesscheaux 9/30/01-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
You know the rest. I was just inspired to write this as a sort've backstory to TSR. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks for sticking with me. By the way, I have that poem posted separatly as original poetry, which it is, but I had originally wrote it from Jesscheaux's POV about her and Piccolo. Don't sue me, it's my poem!   
  
Questions? Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear your opinions.  
  
TSR is continued in "TSR: The Maverick Threat" which is co-written with Steven Kunz.  
  
Also, don't forget to check out "TSR Special Extras" for all the behind the scenes action and humor stories. 


End file.
